


Wounded Hearts Club

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair goofyness, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love loss, Marriage Proposal, Post Game, Smut, Torture, begining relationship, mention of character deaths, where are they now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its 3 years after the final battle at the temple, Evelyn is looking back oh how things have changed. Her best friend the King of Ferelden is at Skyhold, he has helped her heal her heart, since the loss of her Commander. Now he needs her help to fill his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pre-dawn hours in Skyhold were her favorite, it was like the fortress was a living thing. In those moments before it woke, it was almost ethereal. The steam was rising off the lakes, the sweet smell coming from the garden, the moon still clinging to the keeps horizon. 

This was when she was free, no demands on her time. She was merely Evelyn or Evie to her friends. The youngest child of the Ostwick Trevelyans. By youngest, she was six years younger than her Middle Brother Maddox, and 12 years younger than her oldest brother James. She had worshiped them as she grew up, and was thankful that they tolerated her as a tagalong. Much to their mother's dismay, and fathers encouraging. 

When she was Born, the pressure of titles and holdings was not her burden. Her father had two male heirs and thankfully was happy in his station. Not feeling the need to betroth his only daughter when she was born. 

Her brothers taught her how to fight, she was pretty good with a sword. However, with her slight form, and natural agility, give her two daggers and she was poetry to watch. The endless dance and poise lessons, her mother had forced on her for the better part of 10 years, was to credit for her lightness on her feet. Her hair was bound back in a tight braid because if she left it loose, it was a riot of curls that looked like her head was on fire when the sun caught it, and she could do nothing with it, so she kept it bound. 

It would have been much easier if she just cut it off but it was the one thing she did to honor her mother, when she was young it was a constant battle between them. When she lost her mother to a dark spawn attack eight years ago, she hadn't the heart to cut it since. So as untameable, and impractical as it was, she still kept it. 

It had been three years since the final battle at the temple of sacred ashes; she had spent the better part of a year after Corypheus’ defeat closing any remaining rifts and looking forward to the future with her Commander. 

She smiled at the thought of Cullen, and how they had been inseparable, he was her life and she his. If she closed her eyes, she could still see his golden ones, hear his voice, smell him, feel him… Fingering the coin she wore around her neck, sadness creeping into her eyes. It was all she had left of him, his memory.

It was stupid, they both should have known better, but they had won. They had cause to celebrate, and they felt invincible. Being surrounded by people every moment of their relationship, who could fault them for just wanting a moment alone unguarded, 

She had begged him to run away for a couple of days, just the two of them. A diplomatic mission to Val Royeaux. Everyone had advised against just the two of them going, but she had insisted, and he could deny her nothing; now because of her… He was gone... Falling to an assassin's blade meant for her. 

Every night for the last two and a half years, she relived the horror in some fashion. The end always the same, seeing the life drain from his eyes, as he caresses the side of her face whispering the words “I love you.” 

And while the Inquisition would never go away, it was the cornerstone of too many new and or “revitalized” institutions; it, like everything else, had to adapt and change as the demands on it, were new. 

Skyhold in the time that followed and with the help of Empress Celene and King Alistair had become like a kingdom with her as its leader, Skyhold being the dividing strip between Orlais and Ferelden she was often called in as a neutral party and politician. She missed the days of fighting darkspawn and closing rifts, now her days were filled with land squabbles, to shake things up the occasional Coupe… As the stability grew, and the demands were less slowly, the Inquisition members had moved on.

Solas left right after the battle and maker how she looked for him in the days following Cullen’s death. In hopes that he could take her to him in the Fade. 

Serah was still here, but she came and left the keep on Red Jenny business. 

New friends came and filled the void of those who reclaimed their lives. Like a curious man Bodahn and his Son, Sandal showed up one day and offered their services to the inquisition. He said he was sent by Varric, who now spends six months of the year here, and the other 6 in Kirkwall. 

Cole and Sandal became fast friends, and they seem to be excellent for each other. Josie and Lily are still with her, the three have become inseparable even though Josie has her hand in her family's affairs too. Liliana uses Skyhold like her central base occasionally leaving for “job-related” matters.

Dorian and Iron Bull went back to Tevinter causing quite the stir, as you can imagine. Dorian’s father surprisingly welcomed them both with open arms, and they make the trip to Sky hold once a year. Just to make sure she's getting into some questionable fun. Last time it involved goat chucking and Avar strongholds. They still squabble like a little old married couple, but the love that emanates from those two men is palpable.

The Chargers stayed in Skyhold, she uses them as her personal guard and Krem and Lace Harding have become quite close. 

Cassandra is of course now Divine Victoria and Madame Viviene is her left hand. 

Very little Word of Blackwall since he left for the Wardens but the determination that man had. I'm sure he will single handily turn them around and make them whole again 

Looking out across the keep for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt… alone maybe … maybe it was time to think about letting someone in again Maker knows the marriage proposals were still arriving all the time. 

She smiled when she heard his footsteps, for a former Grey Warden you would think he would be lighter on his feet. Maker as a rogue, she could only imagine campaigning with him during the blight. He must have tripped up every flipping trap before it could be disarmed. “Morning Alistair” The King of Ferelden had arrived the night before; Skyhold being between Ferelden and Orlais meant that Alistair and Celene were often guests of Skyhold when they traveled to each other's kingdoms. On occasion meeting here, if speed were required. The two countries had settled in well under the new rulers it also helped that Celine had fallen Madly in love with one of Alistair's generals, and they were planning the Wedding to top all weddings.

He had become her best friend over the last couple years, since Cullens death. He was one of the few, who understood what she was going through. He lost Elissa when she sacrificed herself, to save him from the archdemon. 

Standing beside her looking over the battlements, he hip-checked her. She in turn without even acknowledging his actions, calmly reached out and pushed his arm ... which caught him off guard, and he promptly fell over. 

All Eve could do was hang her head and quietly laugh. Standing up brushing himself off trying to sound indignant “You know, just because you killed an old god… you don't scare me” she looked at him and smiled “you keep telling yourself that, your majesty.” Alistair leaned over and side hugged her. 

His voice dropping down a little, the mirth leaving it as he stared ahead. “Do you ever wonder, if we had been granted our plea, in our moment of need.” he didn't need to say the words, Evelyn knew exactly the plea he meant. She had thought it a million times, screamed it at the moment she watched him die. “dear maker take me instead…” 

Alistair cleared the emotion creeping into his voice before he continued “Do you think Cullen and Elissa would be standing here, at this moment at this spot, saying the same thing?” 

Evie smiled at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself. “Cullen would have 16 reports in his hand, and probably be talking about what a nice day it was…” Alistair laughed nodding “YuP(popping P sound), and my Eli would probably be making some smartass comment, on his new job as a weather seer.”

She smiled and saw him fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, she knew he had something on his mind. But with Ali, you had to let him get to it himself, or it was just a mess of jokes and avoidance. “So I'm sure you're wondering why I'm stopping by so suddenly. Not that I don't love coming to see you but, this time, I do in fact have a reason... Other than escaping court… Did you know they have Ham that tastes like despair?” 

She turned her head and looked at him.. “oh?” He kinda half smiled at her, and then blushed and looked away …”SoOOoooo it's been... Well, I need… or rather Ferelden needs a ...iveneverbeenwithanyoneotherthenElissaandineedanhierandidnotwantittobeabastardsowillyoumarrymeandhavemybaby.” 

Evelyn stared out across the frostbacks her face ever stoic, as she let her brain decipher the jumble of words, which just tumbled from her best friend's mouth. 

Still not making eye contact, but seeing he was about to pass out as he held onto the rampart wall and hyperventilated. She figured she had better say something. “So let me get this straight … you are being pressured into having an heir, and you don't want it to be out of wedlock. So you're asking me to marry you, and have your baby?”

She turned her head and looked at him when he managed to speak “well when you say it like that, it sounds so much less romantic than it being shouted in a run on sentence.”

she smiled and put her hand on her friends back, nodding “ok ill do it.” and then turned and walked back inside the keep.

Alistair started to protest and list off all the reasons why they should. Number one was coincidental; she had already seen him naked… so she wouldn't laugh at him. And then it sunk in what she said. “wait what?!?”

Just as he was catching up with her in the main hall, Josephine walked up greeting her, with her usual “good morning Inquisitor how are you?” Evelyn smiled, having fun with Alistair replied “Good morning Josie. The King of Ferelden has asked me to have his baby, and be his wife could you schedule some time in for that?” 

Josephine blinked, her every ready stylus in mid-air “you're joking right, Eve?” looking at them, eyes darting from one to the other. Alistair was standing beside her, just as interested in her answer as Josy was. 

Evelyn shook her head “no he asked … errr rather shouted the question, about 3 minutes ago and I accepted.” with that she headed to the door that leads from the main hall to her personal suite, Alistair fast on her heels.

She knew he was there, so she stepped into her loft waited for him. When he bounded up the stairs, she let him come fully into the room before she stalked him. As he backed up away from her, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap. 

Pinning him down he looked terrified, and she looked down at him. “Isn't this what you want Al? You want me to spread my legs for you, and let you knock me up well big boy lets get started…” 

She was angry now, and she didn't know why … Blinking he looked up at her, and then grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her back. His lips captured hers, and he all but devoured her mouth. Her body went rigid with shock before she allowed herself to melt into his arms responding. Her tongue was slowly creeping out, the low rumble of a moan escaping Alistar as he pressed himself against her. 

Caressing her face as he pulls back to look into her eyes… “I'm serious Evelyn, I know I could have asked better, but I have to get married again. The thought of the prospect of marrying someone I can't stand makes my heart hurt. Especially when I've experienced how wonderful it can be.

When I sat and looked at all the prospects that my advisors put before me, I thought my head would explode. Then I came across your photo, and it was like a fog lifted. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. 

You're my best friend, you're so out of my league in looks it's almost comical, you put up with my weirdness, and if I'm honest I've had feelings for you for awhile now and was too stupid to see. So I will ask again.” 

He leaned down and kissed her softly, this time, his eyes imploring her “Eve I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you. I want you for more than your girly bits, I want a life with you, and maker willing, I want to grow old with you…” 

She looked up into his eyes and smiled bringing his lips to hers again… “and that my dear Alistair, is what you should have said, to begin with. Yes … I will marry you and start a life with you, Maker willing we will be blessed with a family.”


	2. "We found Love right where we are."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rather then me saying (Alistair's Popping P) if its a capital letter in the middle or the end of a word its a hard sound like the popping P 
> 
> The song he sings to her, and their dance together. The video is very much Alilyne (ooh Alilyne that might have to make it in the story) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA

You would think that the two of them, one being the Leader of the Inquisition, the other a King would make all this easier…However, this was Evelyn and Alistair, and maker when has anything Alistair ever done been easy. 

He kissed her lips cautiously, “So umm do we just do this then? you know like StriP nakeD, I show you mine you show me yours?” She looked up at him and burst out laughing resting her head on his shoulder.” I'm sorry… I shouldn't be laughing. Here let me up,” she kissed the crook of his neck, patting his ass. He got off her, they untangled and sat up. She took his hand, her eyes sparkling as she grinned “let's sit over there… less chance of you asking me to striP.” 

Both of them flopping down on the couch in front of her fireplace.. they sat in silence for awhile, Alistair turned his head looking at her she was staring off into the fire. “So I suppose I should get you a ring hu…” She smiled, without even looking at him answered “yuP, a huge one, like poke your eye out big!” 

He laughed and pulled her into his lap. She cuddled against him “Maker why is this so hard?” He smiled at her “Well you keep moving in my lap…” She laughed “Seriously though… were not blushing virgins here, why is this weird.” Alistair nodded, “well how long did you and Cullen date before … you know.” She was grinning at him, trying to look innocent “You know, what?” Signing exasperated, he repeated “You know ... “ she kissed his lips playfully “Licked a LamP Post?” 

His head fall back against the couch groaning “Maker who told you… wait, Lelaina is here, never mind, will I never live that down. OK so smartie, how long was it before you and Cullen first fucked?” Evelyn gasped in feigned mortification “Alistair!! such language, and from a King no less…” 

She thought seriously about it, “but to answer your question, it was probably a good 4 months of actual dating before we first Fucked.” Alistair growled at her and licked her nose “a dirty mouth, I like it…For Elissa and I it was probably more like six months of me acting like the besotted fool before I gave it up. Even then, it was her who persuaded me into her tent. So neither of us are jump into bed kind of people” 

She sat in his lap thinking … “So I propose this, we date… do things dating people do, I mean for Makers sake, Josephine, and your advisers can have our wedding planned in a day and a half… So… lets date, fall in love, build a foundation. it could take a day, it could take six months, but we will get there when we decide. ” He flipped her onto her back on the couch… Do I still get to make out with you in the stables?” Nipping at his lips, “I would be insulted if you didn't “ 

Running small kisses down the side of her neck, as he spoke “Will you come to Ferelden, or do I have to always come here? “

She flopped back on the couch “Maker I feel like we need advisers standing here planning this…” Playfully biting her breast through her tunic, “we could always have a war table mission.. you could storm my castle” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, running her hands through his hair.

He looked into her eyes serious, his voice softening, “we will figure it out, for right now I propose this, I spend the week with you here. Then next month around the time of my fancy dress thing you come to Ferelden for a week… We announce our engagement and go from there, alternating month by month.” 

She kissed him again grinding up into him. “Ok, and how about whoever is hosting that week has to plan activities. Like tomorrow I thought we would go see if Morrigan would like to have dinner with us.” He looked at her warily… “Oh yes, and while we're at it how about you strip me naked and throw jars of bees at me...I'm pretty sure you're kidding.” he looked at her warily “Maker please say you're kidding... Evelyn that woman hates me, I spent 3 years of my life being mocked by her.” He grabbed her hips to still her, rolling his against her “You keep moving like that under me, and I will agree to anything.” 

She hooked a leg over his hip, pressing up hard into him, she could feel his arousal. “What like this?” He moaned, had to get up off the couch, pacing … Holding his hand out to her, let's go for a walk my dear if we stay I'm going to be licking your lamp post.” She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in for a deep kiss whispering against his lips “I want to lick your lamppost.”

He dragged her down the stairs by her hand…”Seeee, you say things like that, and all I want to do is... well stuff.” He wrapped her arm through his, and they walked the garden, she didn't have the heart to tell him that's where Morrigan hung out… She felt his whole body stiffen when he heard her voice “Inquisitor, Alistair” you could hear the contempt dripping in his tone, “Morrigan. Oh, look a venomous plant… Let's go play with it shall we.” 

He pulled her with him and pressed her back into a tree… “See now out here, I have to behave but I can push the boundaries a little. You know the breeze out here is quite lovely we should.” 

Exasperated she put her hand behind his head “Alistair…” He looked down into her eyes “yes?” She put a finger over his lips “Stop talking.” 

Pulling her against him, he takes her lips firmly, her arms wrapping around his neck. Soft nips and kisses down her jaw. As her head falls back, she sees Morrigan standing there with an eyebrow raised., her smooth voice mocking him”I see Alistair, you have improved your technique, you are no longer slobbering like a Mubari.” He sighed “Yes Morrigan I have mastered, the saliva to kiss ratio thank you very much.” 

Taking Evelyn’s hand they left the gardens…”Well, my Strudel… what should we do?” she looked at him and laughed “Strudel… really ?” He nodded beeping her nose “I'm trying out pet names, today is strudel…” She nodded “ahhh I see, well My dirty sock, I have an Idea… do you have any work you need to do, you know in the next few days while you're here?” 

He thought about it “I have a few things to read, and a couple more have arrived while I was here why?” She took his hand, “follow me” walking into Josephine's office “Josy I need you to bring a desk and chair up to my suites, permanently for Alistair. Also, can you have his belonging moved into my/our suites, and room made for him in my closet. He will be spending more time with us. 

Additionally, could you ask Leliana about a dedicated royal bird for him, NOT a turkey this time. “ Alistair interrupted “how was I supposed to know ,Turkeys didn't fly. It had feathers and wings … and she even put a little back pack on it too. The poor thing didn't know what happened, when I threw him out the window.” 

Josephine was grinning at the two of them, she was positively vibrating “So this is real then, you're together, its a real thing?” Alistair grabbed Eve and dipped her, dominating her lips with his, for a deep kiss that made Josy gasp and giggled like a chantry sister. “Well then, do you want me to announce your engagement?” 

Evelyn was breathless in his arms, “not just yet, let them see us, let rumors fly we will announce it before his fancy pants party next month.” This time Josephine did giggle “oh so you're going to need a special dress, for your first party following your engagement.” Eve nodded but she was busy smiling up at the man she just realized … was going to be her husband… it all just kind of hit her “Maker i'm getting Married…” 

He reached up and brushed some hair that had come loose out of her face, cupping it bringing his lips to brush against hers softly. “You're going to be my Queen, in more ways than one my strudel.” Evelyn’s head fell back in laughter “Maker, you're really sticking to the pet name of the day aren't you, my dirty sock.” She quickly wrote a list for Josy of things she needed and asked them to have it ready for tomorrow morning.

Josephine worked her magic and when they returned from a leisurely early dinner, everything was as she asked, and looked like it had been there always. His armor was on a stand next to hers, his personal items on the night table opposite hers, their desks side by side angled to face each other slightly. Everything Alistair would need, his clothes hung next to hers in the closet. And of course the move caused quite the stir in the main hall. The Orlesian Nobles were chatting up a storm, about certain domestic arrangements. 

Standing in “their” apartments, he pulled her into his chest, and kissed her. Resting his chin on top of her head “Thank you Eve, for making it so easy to love you, for agreeing to do this… and for making me feel so welcome. I will make sure our apartments in Ferelden are the same.” She brought his lips to hers, kissing him softly, at first but slowly becoming more demanding. 

When he pulled her tighter against him, she wrapped her arms around him, her tongue caressing his, their kiss becoming frantic. Pulling back suddenly, Alistair was breathing heavy, he stepped away and paced a little. “Maker, as long as the taint doesn't prevent it … I don't think we're going to have to much problems with that heir or seven.” 

She opened the door to the balcony and stood out in the crisp air… Breathing deep as Alistair stood beside her holding the railing, marveling at the scenery “It really is beautiful out here.” she nodded, he cleared his throat “I know, we said we would date… But Evelyn if your...” She caressed his arm, “How about rather than saying, this much time has to pass.. we just do what feels right. When were both ready, for that step we will know. For tonight however lets get all our work done, I have a full day planned for us tomorrow ” 

They settled in at their personal desks and got to work. she was about half done when she stretched. Looking over at him, shocked “Ali you never told me you wore glasses.” he blushed and pulled them off stammering “I...I just need them for reading, I've found now that my life is less darkspawn, more paper trail I need them.” she got up, he pushed his chair back. She sat in his lap and put his glasses back on him. looking at him dramatically contemplative “I think my dirty sock… That they are incredibly sexy.” He laughed and kissed her “sticking with the name of the day are you ?” she nodded “yuP for as long as I'm strudel .” 

They finished up their work, calling it a night, she wasn't shy with her body. She knew she had battle scars, and if he was going to be her husband, he was going to see it. It also wasn't the first time, they had ended up naked together once sort of. 

He whistled low at her “Looking good Strudel, and you smell better than the last time I saw your pink parts too…” she laughed as she pulled a night shirt over her head. “Yes, well next time I tell you not to poke shit with a stick because it will explode, please don't.” He smiled at the memory well there was a lake right there and… now I know how fast you really can get out of armor. And THAT, is vital information, for a husband to have.” She crawled into bed and he blew out his candle and did the same. 

Sliding in behind her he pulled her body against his and kissed her shoulder whispering reverently “Maker I get to hold you in my arms, every night for the rest of my life.” his hand found the bottom of her night dress, sliding his hand up her body caressing her skin. She shivered against him, as he pressed his lips to her ear. “I just want to touch you, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable say so.” She took his hand and moved it to her breast, both of them moaning as he squeezed it and tugged on her nipple. True to his word, even though she could feel his arousal he just touched her, she thought about sliding his hand lower, but knew they weren't ready for the road that would lead to. 

In the middle of the night she had a horrible nightmare, one of the worst yet. She was sweating, thrashing and screaming calling Cullen’s name. Alistair was at a loss for what to do, when waking her didn't work. He simply held her, rocking her, until what ever had her in its grip passed. 

She said allot in her dreams, he knew exactly what she was reliving, and his heart broke for her. He remembered the dreams well, after Elissa. He pressed his lips to her ear and just whispered. “I love you baby, you are safe” over and over. He didn't care if she knew it was him, thought it was Cullen or the maker himself, as long as it gave her comfort.

Slowly she calmed down, and relaxed in his arms, he pulled her against his chest and held her like that for the rest of the night. The next morning he awoke and froze, she had shifted more in their sleep and was laying on his chest. Maker she felt amazing however, she was straddling his hips, and in her sleep her night dress was pretty much around her neck. Her naked flesh was pressed against his, with all the shifting, his night trousers had loosened. Maker, with all the stimulation he was solid, his tip was pressed right against her entrance. If he moved his hips at all he would be partially sheathed in her warmth. 

Gritting his teeth he rubbed her back “Sweetheart, baby … Evie hunny, you need to wake up.” Slowly her eyes fluttered and she came alive. smiling up at him she shifted and stretched backward. He grabbed her hips gritting his teeth again, “stop… Maker, my love, stop … if you move I will be inside you. And right now I can't think of a single reason, why I'm not already. So I need your willpower to stop. he flexed against her, to show her how close they were and she inhaled sharply. 

her hands popped against his chest, her eyes became hooded, leaning in, she started kissing down his chest. She was slowly pressing back onto, him she could feel her flesh yielding to him… 

A runner knocked on the door and headed up the stairs, calling out to her. Normally she would have long been up and dressed for the day. So it was a bit of a shock for Sam, to find her still in bed… with the King of Ferelden. Evelyn quickly hopped off him and covered up, leaving Alistair hard and exposed, it was like a tug of war with the blanket. Leaving the red-faced runner stammering at the stairs, looking at his Inquisitor and his King half naked moments away from … Sweet mother of Andraste they were just about too… He blurted out “Ambassador Montilyet sent this.” He all but screamed the rest as he ran down the stairs “she said it’s all set the horses are ready. MAKER, I'm sooo sorry by”

Alastair fell back on the bed his arm over his eyes, when she started to hysterically laugh… he opened one eye and looked at her she pointed to his trousers “you were showing him the royal jewels, he looked down and the button had come undone on the front. He had thought it was just the tip poking out, Maker his whole package was showing. 

He threw a pillow at her. 

They got dressed, Alistair ran down stairs and brought them back breakfast, he had run by Sam and nodded to the man who promptly turned bright red. Evelyn was sitting cross-legged on the couch as they ate “I expected the transition to be uncomfortable, or something I feel like I've been sharing a room with you for years…” Alistair stood up, dropped his trousers and danced making his cock shake and twirl. Hands behind his head “how’s that? Eve?” she shook her head she was laughing to hard to answer, Gasping for breath as she pointed to him “There is the Alistair I know and love, Maker trust you to come through on the making shit weird… shake it baby!!” 

Alistair stepped out of his pants and did an entire dance for her making her laugh. It was music to his ears after last night. All was going fine until Sam from earlier showed up again to ask what time they wanted to leave. The poor lad just stood there, finally just turning away muttering something about locks and he didn't need this shit. Ali called after him “You, Ser, are welcome.” 

They finally were dressed and headed out ,when they left the gates of Skyhold he asked her where they were going. She smiled at him, and just said you will see. 

They made good time and were at the Gates of Redcliffe Village by lunch time. Setting up a picnic area, just outside of the village near a lake. Once they were done eating, he laid his head in her lap and looked up at her. “So why here?” she smiled running her fingers through his hair. “because every time, I've come here I hear stories of King Alistair as a boy… and I wanted to share that innocence,and youthfulness, with the man.”

he smiled “thank you, this… this really means a lot, he told her stories of learning to swim in the pond over there, he told her how he took daisies to an altar to make an offering for love but nothing ever seemed to happen. He talked about Teagan and how wonderful of a man he is, she got to see Alistair the boy, the events that shaped the man. 

When they stabled the horses for the afternoon, he walked with her through the town showing her spots he would sit and people watch as a boy. When she sat down, his heart melted, kissing her temple “if I had any doubts ,about our marriage… today evaporated them all.” 

He took her to the tavern for a pint and when they headed back to Skyhold it was at a leisurely pace. It had been an amazing day, and neither of them could wait to do something like that again.

Varric stopped them on their way in, inviting them to Wicked Grace with the Skyhold bunch. Walking past some Orlesian Nobles they overheard them planning out their outfits for their wedding. Evelyn giggled, Alistair couldn't resist. he twirled her and low dipped her in the middle of the main hall taking her lips passionately. Making the the nobles fan themselves, when he stood her back on her feet they simply kept walking like nothing happened. 

Wicked Grace was always lots of fun simply because it gave them all a chance to sit and bullshit. Josephine always took their money, this time Alistair just handed it to her and opted to watch, he grinned at her “its just faster, and I end up less frustrated.” 

Leliana laughed speaking of frustrated, I hear Sam needs to learn to knock. Alistair grinned “yuP gave the lad a show this morning when he interrupted us again. Varric tossed a card at Krem, “so, what are you two doing? are you dating what is this?” Josephine squealed all but vibrating in her seat. Evelyn nodded to her friend “you're going to explode if you don't tell them so go ahead.”

Ironically Josephine's declaration sounded a lot like Alistair’s proposal, one giant run on sentence. Shouted at the table followed by a squeal and her running over to hug them. He took Evelyn's hand and pulled her into his lap kissing the end of the nose. It was like now that people knew, they couldn't get enough of each other, they had given themselves permission to feel again. 

She sat in his lap and they played her hand together, Krem was looking at Lace and smiling, she kept blushing it was the worst kept secret of Skyhold, but they must have their reasons for keeping it quiet and she respected that. 

it was getting late and she folded losing the rest of her coin to Josy. They said good night, he held her hand tight in his the main hall was empty. their footfalls echoing through the enormous room. He stopped and took her hand, spinning her, pulling her into his arms. He softly started singing to her, badly but that didn't matter, they both knew the song had heard it in taverns. The two of them danced through the hall holding each other close, doing overly dramatic moves they would never get away with at court. 

As the final words passed his lips, she smiled up at him, he looked lost in her “there is far to little dancing in your life my Angel and I intend to change that.” she caressed his cheek, emotion overwhelming her. The thought that this was her life, shocked her and she whispered the words “I love you.” just before he sealed his lips to hers he smiled saying “about time you caught up.”

he scooped her into his arms and carried her up stairs. Placing her down he thought he would be frantic to have her, but a sense of calm, of realization that she was going to be his, this was both their second chance at something amazing, and he didn't want to rush it. 

She pressed her forehead into his chest… “Maker I wish we could get married right now.” lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes to make sure that's what she wanted. “There are perks to being King, my love… and while it can't be tonight it can be soon...In the morning we will send word of our engagement to my advisers and then sic Josy on them. If you don't mind a small wedding we can do a huge coronation later, inviting all the people who we didn't to the wedding. He went over to his armor and pulled a golden ribbon off that decorated it. taking her hand he wrapped it around her finger and tied it. “a placeholder till We get back to Ferelden and I can give you, your real one.” he kissed her ribboned finger and smiled at her. 

They undressed each other slowly, clothing discarded just before they were going to move to the bed Alistair held up a hand and ran down the stairs “Not this time Sam” as he bolted the door.

Running back upstairs he flopped on the bed beside her, she was giggling shaking her head, rolling to her side propping her head up on an elbow. Her hand idely drew random designs on his bare chest. “You know, I haven't laughed and smiled as much as do whenever i'm with you. He chuckled and kissed her hand. “Yes well, there is a difference between laughing with or at me.” She kissed him softly, “always with my love, always with.” 

He grabbed her and tickled her she was shrieking and moving against him. Pinning her hands above her head he pressed himself against her. “Maker I need you.” Shifting under him, their bodies slid together. She needed to feel him filling her, just as much as he needed to be inside her. 

Hands caressed, fingers slid through slick folds, the sound of moans and words of love filled the room. When he finally slid into her, Maker she felt amazing, He wanted to live in that moment forever. 

Moving together he could feel her clutching him the tiny flutters around him. She felt so full with him pressed hard against her womb each stroke taking her closer to release. Moving her hips against him, grinding her pearl into him he was moving faster, her breath was becoming ragged. She was so close, she needed him with her, just as she fell over the precipice of her release, she clutched to him and whispered in his ear “Give me your son.” Thrusting hard into her his back bowed and he cried out her name emptying deep inside her, pulsing filling her with his seed. She let herself go, and clung to him as her body was wracked with wave after wave of tiny aftershocks. 

Later she lay in his arms, caressing the hands that were holding her tight looking at the ribbon on her finger. she fell asleep that night, feeling his arms wrapped around her. She was dreaming she knew it was a dream, but not a nightmare there was no blood and she didn't feel lost. Then he stepped out and held his hands to her, walking forward she took his hand. He kissed it smiling at her, his golden eyes playful the scar marring the smile on his lips but still so damn sexy. 

He caressed her cheek, “you're happy?” she nodded “I am” smiling at her he hugged her and kissed her forehead “then i'm happy for you. Live your Life Eve, you have so much adventure left.”

She bolted upright in bed the first time in a long time she didn't have a scream on her lips as she did. Alistair was sitting there, brushing her unbound mass of hair back whispering over and over to her, his lips pressed against her forehead “you are safe, you are loved.” She took his face in her hands, and kissed him “Yes my love I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... on the cusp of Explicit

When Alistair woke, the bed was empty. He had been hoping for a lazy morning with her in bed, but apparently she had other plans. He found her wrapped in a blanket standing on the balcony, coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against his chest. “Morning my love”, she rested her head back against his shoulder, smiling as she replied “Morning my love” as he kissed her cheek. “Seeee this is why we need pet names, I don't know if you're saying it back or just repeating what I said… For all I know, your brain was sucked out in the night and you can only repeat back the last part of what you heard.” 

She turned in his arms and looked at him with a blank expression as she spoke “ can only repeat back the last part of what you heard.” He laughed “HA HA very funny missy.” She headed back into the room repeating his words. He called out to her as he followed “Seriously though, not funny... Evie… Evelyn” She stopped in the middle of the room and dropped the blanket standing there naked… Turning she looked at him “still think it's not funny ?” 

All he could do was stand there and whisper the word “Maker…” In three strides, he had her tossed back on the bed. Kissing her lips, moaning as they touched “Maker, I need to marry you soon before, we end up announcing our child’s birth first.” They both cried out as he slid into her, the feeling of her wrapped around him, made his breath catch, he wondered if that feeling would ever change. She rolled her hips so she was on top, the friction of her riding him was both their undoing. In that position, she was able to leisurely ride his cock and stroke her clit. He held her hips, his eyes consuming hers as he bucked up into her. When she was close, her head fell back he took the opportunity to flip her onto her knees. He took her hard, holding onto her hair as he thrust into her from behind, when she lost control, he fucked her harder. His body dwarfing hers, leaning over and rubbing her clit making her come apart again. Shouting her name as he emptied inside her, he was somewhat overwhelmed with that ferocity of everything that had happened. He had never taken Elissa like that, and maker he wanted to do that again, and so much more to Eve. 

They spent the better part of the morning in bed, he lost count the amount of times he had her, and the ways. Falling back in bed panting after a move that involved her in somewhat of a handstand position.“Maker… You’re like an Addiction, yes married this month, any more and were pushing it…”

Laying back in bed… So sweetheart what do you have planned for us today? Tomorrow is my last day before I head back to Ferelden, so I would like to plan that day. she nodded ok. 

Today I want to, go to the bookseller and buy two of the same book, so we can read it together. that way even when we're not together, we’re doing something together. She was shuffling through some papers on her desk when he spoke. 

Can I ask you a question, and you won't think I'm touched. She looked up from what she was doing, he sounded so serious. It was on the tip of her tongue to give him a smart assed answer but, Alistair rarely took that tone so when he did she paid close attention. Walking over to him she took his hands making him look at her. “ Always” he smiled a little sad smile “is this different for you? you know then from before?” She paused for a moment thinking, nodding her head. “Yes, it is… but I think it is because of them, does that make sense?” He nodded, but you could tell he was still concerned. 

She pulled him close and looked up into his face as she spoke “I think this is more intense more free more everything… because of them. Don't get me wrong, I loved Cullen with every fiber of my being, just like I know you did Elissa. They were our first loves, and in a different time and place we would still have them, and this conversation wouldn't be happening. I don't think the intensity of our love for each other diminishes what we had with them, I think it’s because of what we had with them. Everyone tells you love is fleeting and can be taken from you, but you never let that horror set in… you can't fathom it… until it happens. We both know what that loss is like, so this time our second chance at it, there is no holding back we say we do whatever comes to our mind because we both know… there is no guaranteed tomorrow.” he looked at her tears rimming his eyes she cupped his cheek “We don't love them less because we love each other, if anything we honor them because they taught us how powerful love can be.”

He pulled her into his arms. “there are times when everything about us seems to overshadow what I had with her, and I feel guilty, but you're right, its not less it's different we loved them with an innocence. Their deaths stole that innocence and changed how we feel… making us treasure every moment.” He kissed her, but not just kissed her he claimed her mouth with his, everything he needed to say but couldn't he imparted in that kiss. “I need to go see Josephine for stuff for my day tomorrow meet me in the great hall for lunch and we can go see a man about a book?” she smiled up at him, kissing his nose “Of course my noodle,” he laughed “oh oh now you want to try names… Noodle hu.. well my cupcake...I will see you in a couple hours.”

With that he disappeared running by Eric in the hall he gave him a hip shake and eyebrow wiggle from across the room, that had the man turning around and walking out. Alistair “calling out after him, Oh come on… we had a moment I know we did.” walking into Josie's office “Just the woman I wanted to see.” pulling up a chair he explained what he wanted to do tomorrow.

Evelyn sat on the end of her bed as she put her boots on thinking about the conversation they had… she knew what else she wanted to do today. 

Bounding into the main hall she saw him across the room waiting for her, she waved and called out “NOODLE!!” he waved back “CUPCAKE!!!” when they were standing in front of each other Alastair kissed her cheek .. “So ….New nicknames then …” She nodded “yuP”

Lunch and a trip to the Market was uneventful, when she stopped and bought two bunches of cut flowers he laughed “For Meeee oh you shouldn't have.” Pulling her into his side kissing the top of her head. 

They rode just enjoying the day, the freedom of not having shit that wanted to kill you all the time. She took him to a lake on the edge of skyhold. Sitting on the bank she took off her boots and rolled up her trousers, wading along the edge of the lake to the rock outcropping she climbed it and sat down dangling her feet in the water Alistair followed her. 

Taking his hand she put her head on his shoulder toeing the water. “When Cullen died I needed a place... a place that I could get away from the pity and the i'm so sorrys, a place that if I wanted to rage and scream I could, If I wanted to cry in blotchy eyed redness I could... I found this place, close enough to home, that if I needed to I could get back . Since then... its become a sanctuary for me. when i need to say hi or just be a peace… I come here. I want to share this place with you... I want to make it our place for them… I maybe becoming your wife, but that doesn't mean I erase her or replace her, just like I don't want you to think that you have to be Cullen. Your Alistair, my Alistair my dirty sock, noodle and I’m your Strudel, cupcake. I thought about putting a marker up here but… I wanted it kept secret, if people ever knew it was important to me/us then it would end up some tainted shrine and I don't want that. When I think about them now I think that they are together up there looking down at us, cheering us on. Hell I don't know if you can fall in love in the fade but… maybe they have just like we did. I mean after all she was his first love… Cullen told me about their time together.” 

Alistair took her hand and held it to his lips “You're an amazing woman Evelyn Trevelyan, and I don't know what I did to be worthy of two in my life but I will spend the rest of my days making sure i'm worthy.” she kissed his cheek “I think that we're going to be ok Ali…” 

They each sat in silence for awhile, both of them thinking about well anything really. It was nice to have that luxury, time… he leaned over and bumped her shoulder with his, she did the same back to him and...he fell in the lake. When she started laughing at him, Alistair stalked her, making her shriek as he grabbed her and threw her in. 

The playful splashing ignited the fire between them, that seemed to always be burning, throwing their wet clothes on the rocks to dry out a little. He grabbed her from behind and bit her shoulder. “I need you, i need to be inside you.” Normally he would tease and taste her, warm her up this time he claimed her. Thrusting into her, she was wet thankfully, He was standing in only two feet of water with her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust into her hard and fucked her harder, his entrance demanding and unyielding, she loved how demanding he became, it made her feral in his arms, biting his lip and shoulders marking him. They knew they could be seen from Skyhold if someone cared too watch, and that turned them on even more. 

There was no restraint, moans, shouts and screams they let everything consume them. When she came apart in his hands she bowed backward her head almost touching the water as he thrust into her his cock pulsing with need to fill her. His hands on her ass grinding her against him crushing her clit, making her crazy. His thick cock abusing her, he could feel her gripping him every time he took her over her cries of pleasure slicing through the silence like one of her daggers. When he was close he fucked her harder, hissing through his teeth “You like that, are you ready for it baby, I'm going to fill you.” Just as his release grabbed his balls making him explode, he pushed two fingers in her ass and she went rigid in his arms. She came so hard he was sure his cock was going to be bruised, and he was worried he would drop her. 

It took them awhile to recover, they laid naked on the the rocks for awhile just soaking in the sun, he took her once more before they got dressed. begrudgingly they returned to skyhold the red faces they met at the gate made them laugh and told them they had been spotted. 

Josephine met them in the great hall “Inquisitor, King Alistair. We have a couple situations I need you to handle Evelyn if you wouldn't mind presiding over them.” Evelyn nodded, “of course just let me change into something dry and I will be right down in a half hour.”

They managed to get changed without getting distracted, although she had to promise him an entire night in their room with the door locked, to make it out unviolated. 

Sitting on her Fereldan throne she listened to a land dispute that was minor, petty even. It was a they did this to me, so I did this back squabble that had more to do with hurt feelings over something else. Before Evelyn could get to the something else that was the root of the issue, they realized she wasn't going to rule in favor of either of them. The men turned to Alistair who was sitting in the gallery innocently eating an apple and started asking his opinion and what his ruling was.

He sat there dumbfounded looking at her, she shrugged and deferred to her king. His ruling was different then hers would have been however, it solved the immediate problem and she would deal with the real issue later on her own when the court was less busy… Three more cases came before her and every damn one had the person who felt they weren't going to like her ruling turning to him. In his defence it wasn't his fault, but by the end she was mad. His presence had undermined her authority at every turn. he knew he was in trouble when the last case was pleaded before her and she just stood up and turned to him “Whats your ruling my king?” and walked out. by the time he was done dealing with the issue and chased after her he was told she had ridden out and left the message not to wait up. 

Alistair ran up the ramparts scouring the horizon for her, he went to the part of the wall that would look over their lake. A young recruit was stationed there and turned bright red when he walked up “Your Majesty” Alistair nodded to him, looking at where they had been just hours before he whistled “Wow you had quite the view… for the show.” The recruit that had just walked up coughed into his hand as he heard his King’s comment. Alistair smiled remembering how they spent the afternoon and couldn't help himself. “So what are your names” James spoke for them both “I'm James and my bright red counterpart here is Eric.” Alistair nodded to them both “You… Are welcome… so could you hear us too.” Eric looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up, and may jump the wall any minute, James coughed in his hand again hiding his laugh…”well not you but umm, well on behalf of those of us on patrol then … Your Majesty, good job.” Alistair’s head fell back as he laughed “Maker i'm in enough trouble with her, don't ever let her know you saw us…” James laughed and nodded “your secret is safe with us Your Majesty.” 

Alistair stood there chewing his lip, rocking back and forth on his feet “So how was my form.” Eric was mortified at the conversation, he finally gasped “Maker! Majesty Please…” They all laughed… “So did any of you see her when she left?” Sam the runner who had gotten the eyeful of crown jewels answered “She headed down the mountain through the frostbacks Your Majesty. She’s probably just blowing off some steam, she was ... well she was madder than a sack full of wet nugs ” Alistair Whistled through his teeth “not even married yet and i'm already sleeping on the couch…” Eric’s head snapped up “You're going to marry her?” Alistair was looking in the direction she had left, nodding “YuP… I am.” 

 

Hours passed and night fall came, Alistair was sick with worry. She wouldn't stay out this long alone just to spite him. He was pacing the ramparts watching waiting. When they guards called out that a rider approached, Eric pointed out it was her horse, he damn near jumped off the wall to get to her. 

Running to the gate, her Horse trotted through winded frothing but it was riderless. Standing there stunned Alistair, looked at the horse… Eric skidded to a halt and bellowed ”The Inquisitor is missing sound the alarm.” Commander Ryland shouted his men to arms, and Leliana ran down the stairs shouting “no one touch the horse” it was covered in blood, Alistair’s world went white…Gone was the joyful King, in its place was a Grey Warden. Leliana was examining the horse… he stood next to her looking at the blood soaked saddle and the splatter along it… he spoke finally “Its not her blood…” he pointed out the spray pattern… those were made by daggers slicing vital points all at different heights if it was her blood it would be one pattern one height and then lower this is all taller than her, i'm not saying she's not hurt but until i see her body she's not dead…” 

Alistair took over “War table NOW, Sam come with me.”

Sam pointed out the route she was headed taking into consideration how long she was gone till her horse came back riderless they had a rough area that the attack could of happened in, from there they needed to track… Leliana knew they could track her “that much blood will leave a trail” She dispatched her agents to cover the area. the troops and Alistair were ready to go just waiting on a direction. Sam, Eric and James all asked permission to accompany the King, Eric seemed distraught at the thought that she could be hurt. Alistair suspected he had a bit of a crush on her, and he knew how hard it would be on him if the roles were reversed. 

Alistair stood staring at the map on the war table…. He had sent word to Ferelden that their may be an incident ,and he needed his forces on the ready to march if they didn't have her back soon. Maker he didn't even want to think about that, they would find her and he would marry her… Josephine appeared by his arm, “should I cancel the surprise wedding for tomorrow?” He shook his head… “Not yet, she is going to come back….” His fists pressing into the war table his head slumped forward…. He repeated the words “She has to come back…” 

Leliana Burst into the War room “we have a location” my scout are standing by and scouring the area but you were right Your Majesty she cut down eight of them.” Commander Ryland walked in right after her. Alistair nodded to the man “Tell me what we know Leliana?” she marked the area on the map that the bodies and blood had been found. her scouts had a solid trail and were following it now. 

Alistair and a small group of men were mounted and headed to the initial site. The entire ride there all he could think of was to pray to Cullen and Elissa to watch over her and keep her safe.

Evelyn woke up dirty and hurt and generally just pissed off, ten men had ambushed her on the road wearing no colors and no banner. She had taken down eight of them but the last two one knocked her out. She had no idea where she was it felt … Maker she was in the ground they had put her in a hole… She was standing up so she didn't think she was buried alive… and she could see light sort of...above her. She started shouting “Hello !!!! any one ?!?” the lid or what ever was yanked back, she could see light and a head but she couldn't see who it was… she started shouting “help, please I'm trapped down here” 

He interrupted her …”I know Inquisitor… I’m the one who put you down there. Scream all you want no one can hear you, its just you and me until your betrothed gets here... ” She yelled back at him “I shall peel your skin from your body if you harm one hair on Alistair's head.” Twisted laughter echoed in her prison. “Oh my darling Inquisitor you thought I meant the King, We will be long gone before the King ever comes close to finding you… How quickly you seem to forget your obligations...No sweet heart I meant your real betrothed the one you conveniently forgot about when you decided to whore yourself with your Commander. I fixed him though didn't I, and now the King of Ferelden, it’s far harder to assassinate a Commander than a King… But this… this was perfect, “I knew your pride would get the better of you this afternoon, you should have seen your face when I asked the King’s opinion…. and the fact that everyone else after me did the same only added fuel to my fire… you really are impetuous for such an important person. Don't worry, I'm sure my Master will fix that rebellious streak, when he finally gets his hands on you. ” 

Evelyn’s blood ran cold… as the name tumbled from her lips “Samuel Warren” The name still sent shivers up her spine, she slid down to the floor and hugged her knees, for the first time in a very long time...she was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I in no way Condone the behaviour or "punishment" or torture of any kind, I don't want to glorify it or make it sexy, it's not.  
> Abuse or anything Non-Consentual of any kind is not ok.
> 
> this chapter is very NSFW (even though I wrote a lot of it there) and its higher end on the smut scale I would say this chapter is Explicit when you take everything into consideration

Evelyn had flashes of Samuel Warren, and his cruelty, When he first approached her father about a betrothal, Eve was excited at the prospect of this handsome intelligent and witty man. His numerous visits to Ostwick she found him charming, educated and she was enthralled with him. Her father was happy for the match, agreeing to their betrothal. In a move unheard of Samuel convinced her father to let her travel back with him to his, soon to be their Estate in The Emerald Graves, without a chaperone of her own. He had his own troops with him and he assigned one of his soldiers into her care to appease her father and overprotective brothers. 

The first night they made camp she should have made a run for it when he tried to anticipate their vows and take her virginity that night…She protested, he would have succeeded too, had her “guard” not stopped him whispering something to him. He became the perfect suitor for the rest of the trip begging her forgiveness. 

She lived in his estate for over two months, more accurately she was his prisoner for two months. Maker the things he did and made her watch… For the first week, she denied him in her bed. The second week, she gave in when he chained her in the dungeon and made her watch him flay her lady in waiting almost to death. Her begging him to stop and agreeing to share his bedchamber from then on is the only thing that spared the girls life. 

Every time she defied him in any way, he would extract her punishment on some poor servant. He needed to break her before her father and brothers got there for the wedding, She realized her only escape would be if he thought he had… So she became everything he wanted. When her older brother Caspian made a surprise visit, she knew it was her only chance for escape. He didn't believe her when she told him the horrors of her soon to be husband, He said she was just a nervous bride listening to gossip, if she would just relax, her wifely duties after the wedding, wouldn't be so bad. Evelyn knew her only hope was to show him, but Samuel wasn't a stupid man, he did, however, have a horrible temper. 

That night she bated Samuel into a blind rage, he had been trying to get her with child, but thanks to the help of a house girl she had herbs to stop it. She diligently took them, along with the cook putting it in both their food daily. She mocked him and his inability to produce a child, suggesting that he was impotent and had a hard time getting it up, he didn't know that, was because of the herbs. She even went so far as to suggest that if they ever wanted to have children she was going to have to fuck one of his guards because he couldn't do it. Then to add insult to injury, she started talking about who, and how he would take her. With the help of a serving girl, her brother happened on by her room just as Samuel was beating her. She had gone unconscious long before, but the threats that were coming out of his mouth made Caspian’s blood run cold. He kicked in her door and ended up beating Samuel, he thought to death but apparently he had been wrong. They had taken refuge at the Temple of Sacred Ashes so she could heal before their long trek back to Ostwick. And well the rest is written in Inquisition history…

Maker if he was still Alive… she wasn't going to be, for long… 

Alistair was the model of focus, he had followed the trail until it died at the river, even then they fanned out along its banks and beyond. He needed to find her, Leliana was his best bet, she had everyone on this, even borrowed agents calling in favors from everywhere for extra.

When the news reached the Divine Victoria she sent word that “The Seeker” was on her way. Bull and Dorian sent word that they were on their way, but Bull added Alistair had better have found her by then, and Josephine's party will be legendary. Varric was on his way, they were coming from all four corners each scouring as they traveled back to Skyhold. 

Days passed turning into weeks, they refused to stop looking, but hope was dwindling… She could be anywhere now. Everyday Alistair would read all the reports, any scrap of information no matter how trivial he followed up on.

Alistair refused to return to Ferelden without her, he barely slept he didn't eat. Dorian finally took matters into his own hands and drugged him. He knocked him out for 48 hours, he knew he could wake him if anything happened. It had been a month and nothing, no ransom, nobody, no reason and the man was slowly losing his mind. 

It took him almost a month to come claim his prize. When it was safer, they had moved her to a remote ruin with a new prison. She was in a cage over an open chasm that she wasn't entirely sure had a bottom, her cage had a bridge that could be swung out to feed her once a day. He hadn't anticipated how voracious the search for her was going to be, they had to wait for it to move away from where she was, before he could leave the city, he couldn't be seen in the area. 

Samuel had waited over five years for his revenge, he thought he had her three years ago when his men caught her cheating on him with her Commander. He had watched them in Val Royeaux. Watched the Commanders filthy hands touching what was his, watched her shamelessly drape herself all over him like a whore. He had even watched him fuck her while she writhed under him moaning and braying like an animal in heat. How dare he… who did he think he was taking another man's wife. Then this past month, he saw her in Redcliff simply by chance, and she was letting the King no less… paw her, His wife… his property she was letting herself be the king's whore. The plan had worked flawlessly, he knew her temper and cowing to no man even a King in her castle would do… She had reacted predictably, and he simply sat in Redcliff biding his time until he could collect her. 

Today was the day, today he would be able to claim her and make her pay for what her bastard of a brother did to him. 

He stood at the edge of the chasm she was suspended over… she had her back to him the bridge was still there from when they had fed her earlier. He was dressed in a suit with a fine fur mantle, his cane hid the limp he permanently had thanks to her brother. 

He kept his one eye on her as he spoke “Evelyn, welcome back my love.” her whole body went rigid she stood and spun to face him. she spat his name “Samuel” he undid his mantle and handed that along with his jacket over to one of her captors… Rolling up his sleeves… so my love, are you ready for your punishment? she stared at him, her chest heaving she was breathing so fast. “You will never possess me, I will die before I ever let you touch me again, and I swear to the Maker, I will take you with me if I can.” The venom in her voice made him pause. 

Turning to her captors with a wave of his hand, have her readied for me…She found herself shackled and dragged to a courtyard it was the first sun she’d seen since she was captured it blinded her, she was strapped to an iron cross. The first thing he did was take her own dagger and slice her braid off at the base of her neck. His voice was harsh in her ear as he twirled the severed braid in front of her “I remember you telling me about why you hadn't cut your hair since you're mother died… what a sweet sentiment, I wonder what your mother would think of the Whore she left behind. She would be ashamed of how you treated and disobeyed your husband… letting your brother maim me. You will pay for your betrayals.” 

The first day he flogged her, and Maker she hurt but he didn't violate her in any other way. Every day he would have her dragged out to the courtyard, stripped naked and he would punish her his latest was a whip. her back was a mess and she didn't try to control her screams anymore, if anything she made sure to put everything she had into them, it had been two weeks of this torture and yet he still hadn't touched her other then with a whip. When she tried to escape he broke her legs, and then he added the branding… Right above her left hip he branded her flesh with a white hot iron, the smell of her own burning flesh filled her lungs as she screamed, when peeled back the brand, she saw chunks of her flesh clinging to the iron in the shape of his crest. Every day she prayed for one lash to many… but he kept her on the edge walking the razor between life and death. 

Leliana was screaming as she ran through Skyhold, she was waving a report from a raven screaming “She's alive and we found her.”

Alistair was sitting on their rock, he had hope... he had to have hope, it was the only thing keeping him getting up every day. He had stepped into her shoes, thankfully people werent as needy as they had been, knowing she was still gone. He did what he could and made damn sure she had a home to come back to, just like she left it. 

He was sitting there talking to himself, well to her… but… skipping a rock across the water “Evie, it was a tough day today, its been two weeks since the last lead, and I'm failing you baby...I’m trying, Maker I'm trying… but I need your help my love… I need a sign of where to look… I mean you're the freaking Herald of Andraste, you have an in…” 

Eric was leaning over the wall screaming at him, waving his arms. Alistair looked up and heard the words he’d begged for, for the last month and a half “They Found Her, she's alive !!!” falling to his knees weeping, he felt his heart started to beat again, Now he just needed to bring her home. 

Running to the gates as fast as he could, everyone was shouting they had found her… He made a beeline for the War Room. It was full as he had expected, he stood there and listened to Leliana’s report. He was enraged when he heard they only found her because they heard her screams, the condition the spies had reported her in… Someone would pay Maker someone would pay. He wanted to march in there now…

They had to have a plan, and he knew they did but Maker it was, it was Evelyn and she needed them right now. In the end it was decided that Dorian, Iron Bull, Cassandra, Rylan and Varric would make the extraction Alistair protested but Bull was the one who made the point... “you walk in there first, you won't be any good to us all you will focus on is her and you will walk right into your death... and that would kill her just as easily as Samuel will…” Bull put his hand on Alistair's shoulder “Don't worry boss you will be right behind us, we just need to secure the area first, trust us we will burn the bastard to the ground before he hurts her one more time… “

It was a four day ride to where she was being held… they made it in two it was decided that the best time to rescue her was during her daily punishment... she would be in the open all they had to do was take out the two dozen guards who reports say had become lazy. 

To say they walked in and blew the doors off would be a gross understatement, they cut people down without even looking at them. The swath of destruction ended at the courtyard doors Alistair had agreed to stay back but, when it was reported that it was just the two of them in there he wasn't holding back any more. It was his foot that kicked in the door, and his voice was the first she heard. She thought she was dead.. she was pretty sure it was the fade, except all the people she saw and heard were alive. 

When he was finally able to focus on her, all he wanted to do was tear Samuel Warren apart . tears blurring his vision as he cut her down her legs had been broken and her back and thighs ... Maker there was no skin left he had whipped her so much and so bad he could see bone in spots. When he saw the brand his knees almost gave out, 

Alistair was afraid to move her. He called to Dorian “She needs healing before we can move her…” walking closer she could hear Dorian swear “Vishante Kaffas, I can't fix that here ” Evelyn tried to move “I will be ok just get me back to Skyhold,” when Alistair touched her arm she screamed. Dorian forced a potion down her throat, rendering her unconscious. 

Turning his focus on Samuel, Alistair’s face was red with anger, he was breathing so hard spit was flying grabbing the man Cassandra had restrained, by the back of the head he was only able to manage a horse whisper through his controlled rage “for every lash, every mark every broken bone violation and indignity you have bestowed on her, I will see you suffer ten fold, when I am done with you, you will beg for death… and then if she sees fit to be merciful… you will die at her hand. I will not rob her of that. and that is the only reason I don't bleed you out where you stand.” 

Samuel spat at him “she belongs to me, she's mine. You have violated my betrothal ” 

Alistair turned on him his sword drawn inches from his throat as she bellowed “you broke any vow she made to you when you forced yourself on her killing and torturing people if she wouldn't submit, because of you she needed to flee, because of you she almost died at the temple. You are everything bad that has ever happened to her…Her brother told me how he made you pay… I should have thought of you first when she went missing, but I didn't think even you would be so fucking stupid...her brother cut your balls off, beat you so bad you lost your eye… he left you for dead...and yet you still don't get it ”

Samuel was still cocky “And just what is it I don't get Your Majesty?”

He knew she could never be truly free as long as that man drew breath, he didn't want to risk him escaping or worse yet harming her when they transported him back to Skyhold. He looked over at her broken body in Bulls arms, as he whispered “forgive me.” 

His back still to Samuel “You don't get that she will never be yours..” spinning on the balls of his feet as he roared the words “BECAUSE SHE’S MINE.” his blade sliced through the man's neck his head rolled across the yard. He pointed to the people that had been captured that were supporting Samuel “leave no one alive, they are all traitors to their Queen. I want a force stationed here for 3 days any one comes that isn't wearing Inquisition heraldry is to be cut down.” Sheathing his sword he took her from Bulls arms and walked out. They all watched him walk out with her wrapped in a sheet Dorian stood next to Bull and Cassandra Dorian’s voice interrupting their shock “and that’s… why it's good to be King.”

It took them almost a week to make it back to Skyhold, Dorian healed her as best he could every day a little more, with healing and potions by the time they got back she could walk, and the pain was bearable. He still wanted to do a full physical and internal healing of her when they weren't in a tent, but until then he did the best he could. 

Alistair never left her side, when she needed anything he did it for her. While they were still on the road he was helping her pee and she started to laugh almost hysterically, it was infectious and music to his ears. when they returned to camp as Alistair was helping her back to her bed Cassandra asked them what was so funny. Evelyn answered still giggling “you know it's true love when they help you pee.”

Making it finally to Skyhold, the reception was like she had killed Corypheus all over again, Josephine had a party set for later that week. Leliana had sent a raven about Evelyn's hair to Josey. so she made sure the best stylist in Val Royeaux was there waiting, and while it was hard she ended up with a cute pixie style that really suited her. 

After a good night sleep in their bed, Alistair pampered her all day he helped her bathe and washed her hair for her, he knew tonight was going to be a long one. Dorian and Alistair finally convinced her that while she was alright he still needed to let him do a thorough exam on her. 

Dorian held her hands and looked in her eyes he could feel her energy was much much stronger now, she could handle the healing he needed to do. “Inquisitor.. is there anything you need to tell me? anything you need want me to check…I know Samuel couldn't … but... ” She shook her head, Alistair let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she answered. “Maker thankfully no... all he did was strip me and parade me around, well and you saw the rest.”  
Dorian’s smile was beaming at them both.. well ok then I have some amazing news… for the two of you, I've been holding onto it all week until I knew it was good… Dorian waved a hand over her heart and the room filled with the steady sound of beating, your heart is strong and healthy… He waved a hand a little lower and similar sound but much faster filled the room. She looked at Dorian confused and he just nodded, realization spread over her face as she covered her mouth with a hand and held onto her belly with the other. 

Alistair was confused he looked from Dorian to Evelyn then at her hand on her belly. realization spread across his face and he couldn't hide the grin “Wait… what Andraste’s teeth really...really really?” He kissed her, he kissed Dorian as tears ran down all three of their faces. She started to laugh.. “Maker you were right… My love we are going to announce the birth of our first child before were married.” well my Angel I have an idea if you're game ….

All of Skyhold was in attendance, as Alistair had originally planned, there were no invitations sent out it was just their Skyhold family. Josephine had out done herself there were mini candles strung all over the great hall, hung from the rafters were miles of draped white fabric rows of white chairs lined the aisle it was perfect. Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull each took a turn walking her down the Aisle Josephine and Leliana were her attendants. Maker the dress Josy had ordered for her from Val Royeaux was magnificent, the dress was soft ivory with gold flowers embroidered on the fabric. She wore a long gold corset over it, that had amazing details embroidered on it, truly was a dress fit for a Queen. 

Everything was beautiful but she only had eyes for him, as each of her companions took her arm, bringing her closer to her love and their life together.

When he took her hands in his, he kissed them both. Alistair was beaming at her, and she was positively glowing, their shared secret held protectively between them. Cassandra stood in front of them wearing the mantle of the Divine. He tilted his head towards Cassy and smiled at Evelyn “I figured it didn't get much more married, than to be married by the Divine.” 

He pulled her close as they spoke their pledges to each other in front of The Maker and their friends. 

She caressed his face as she spoke “You are my champion, my hero, my saviour, my slayer of dragons. but most importantly you are my best friend and I'm blessed to love and be loved by you. I cant wait for the next adventure with you by my side. I take you today to be my husband my love my partner and father of our child ”

“I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. my choices my heartbreaks my regrets. Everything. And when we’re together, my past seems worth it. Because if I done things differently, I might never have met you.I choose you, as my best friend, my wife, my Queen, my partner and I'm honored to have you as the mother of our child” 

Cassandra pronounced them married and Alistair, in one of his crazy moves dipped her inches from the floor making everyone gasp as he kissed her lips, his hand protectively on their future Prince or Princess. 

They weren't hiding their news but they weren't ready to share it with the world yet either, tomorrow was soon enough.

The reception was simple but amazing, because everyone from the person who swept the floors to the Divine herself was invited. It reminded Alistair and Evelyn of a family potluck, the food was put out everyone helped themselves, today no one was King everyone was just happy to celebrate the love of two people they cared about.

And they danced, Maker did they dance, Alistair whispered something in her ear and she grinned walking over to Eric, sitting next to the young man. “So Eric… would you care to dance?” His face turned the color of the apples in the bowl in front of him. James elbowed him “Maker you have mooned after her for months now… don't keep a lady waiting.”

Eric sputtered at the confession, but offered her his arm walking with her to the dance floor. When they were stiffly dancing together, she spoke “Thank you Eric… Alistair told me all that you did to find me, and how you helped him just by being there for him when he needed someone to help him believe. Thank you for not giving up on me.” She kissed his cheek and he stammered “I knew you couldn't be dead, I knew the Maker couldn't be that cruel, and I knew our King would find you. I was jealous of him when I first saw you both together, and i'm ashamed to say I was happy when you were upset with him… Until… well you more than know what happened. Then I discovered how much that man loves you... and now, now you two are an inspiration for what I want in my life. When the song ended he escorted her over to Alistair, bowing kissing her hand leaving her with the words “My Queen”

Alistair pulled her into his lap whispering in her ear, how are my two favorite people in the world. She rested her head on his shoulder…”Maker I'm tired. Take me for a walk my love a little fresh air” He grinned at her cheekily “I know just the place.” He walked her to the edge of the ramparts where Eric and Sam and James are normally stationed at the moment it was just Sam. Pulling her into his arms Evelyn looked over the wall and down at their spot, she could see the crescent moon shining in the water and had a perfect view of their rock. Alistair started laughing the moment he felt her body tense with realization… she gasped “Maker we gave them quite a show didn't we…” he nodded kissing her shoulder “You my love are a passionate woman, and if they didn't have a crush on you before … they did after that.” his hands caressed her belly “maybe that's when we made our Miracle ….Evelyn… about that day… I'm sorry...I” she turned in his arms “It wasn't your fault, it was a set up for one, and I over reacted and behaved like a spoiled brat… and it nearly cost me my life, it should be me that apologizes to you. You didn't undermine me, you got dragged in and I threw a fit. I'm sorry.” he cupped her face bringing her lips to his, he kissed her softly at first but each time he pulled back the fear he hadn't let himself feel was surfacing making him frantic. 

She finally had to grab his face and he pressed his forehead to hers as she spoke “You are the only reason I never gave up, the only reason i could endure his attention every day. I knew you would come for me, I knew you would find me.” His words were thick with emotion “Maker I knew you were alive and would come back to me… to believe anything else, I just couldn't I wouldn't allow myself, I heard the whispers and the rumors but every night I lay in our bed and i prayed to anyone listening for your return. I sat out here with Eric and skipped stones... And now here we are married, finally... and we’re going to have a baby. I am the luckiest man alive.”

She smiled up at him …”You know Dorian did an amazing job healing me…” Alistair nodded “that he did my love” she moved her hand to the front of his trousers “I mean… He did a really really good job…” The lopsided Alistair grin was finally back on his face, maker how she had missed it. His reply “Oh really, wellLL my Llllima beannnn…” she groaned and pressed her forehead into his chest “Really… a month and a half, I almost died and that’s what you come up with Lima Bean…” 

She took his hand and pulled him back towards the main hall. “let's say our good nights…” 

They left the hall to Cheers well wishes and … well comments from Bull. Locking their door. Alistair swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, placing her on her feet “well hello Mrs Theirin” she giggled “Hello Mister Theirin.” He pulled her into him his voice losing its playfulness “Dance with me, my wife…” This time she sang to him as they moved together, slow and sensual their bodies sliding against each other, clothing being removed. When they were both naked he twirled her in front of him, “I am a lucky lucky man” She was self conscious about her scars even with Dorian’s healing there was only so much he could do. 

He laid her on their bed, when she kept trying to hide her back from him he stopped her, making her stretch out on her stomach. Laying beside her he told her how brave she was and how proud of her he was…as he kissed every scar some new some not, he told her how beautiful she is, how sexy she is and how much he wants her. By the end when he flipped her onto her back and ran his tongue over the distorted brand spreading her thighs, she was quivering. Leaning in he blew softly across her wet center she gasped when he opened her pressing his mouth against her liquid heat. She bucked up against his mouth when it closed around her slick pearl, his fingers sliding in her. Her orgasm caught them both off guard and had her clutching at his hair his name being torn from her lips. When she was able to move, it was her turn to play… 

She pushed him back on the bed wiggling her ass he slapped it playfully, then panicked when he realized what he did “Andraste's tits baby I'm sorry I… Oh sweet Maker what are you doing.” she licked the tip of his cock playfully, looking up at him as she let her tongue circle his head, then painfully slow she sucked him to his base. Alistair was slowly losing his mind and control, but he didn't want to hurt her. Her mouth caressed him while her fingers dug into his thigh, her hand stroking him when she finally spoke “I’m not made of glass, and you will never hurt me like he did, this … this between us is never scary, you don't need to hold back from us.” Pulling her up his body he leaned down and sucked her breast into his mouth biting down, making her cry out as he slid into his home. Alistair held onto Evelyn and slowly took her feeling her wrapped around him, feeling him inside her was almost too much, finally, they were connected ...She was home…

He had exhausted her between the days activities and the hours of activities privately she was sound asleep in his arms. He caressed her face tucking her shorter hair behind her ear, no matter how much he told her he loved it she still seemed unsure of her new style. He loved her like this her face wasn't worried there was no demands on her she was sleeping, peacefully. he held her and finally let himself feel it all .Slipping from the bed standing naked in the crisp air on their balcony gripping the railing, he sobbed. Finally letting his mind visit and releasing each and every one of his fears that he had for her the last month and a half. Now that she was home he could let himself fall apart.

When she woke he was sleeping sideways on the bed with his head on her belly his hand resting on her abdomen, she could see the streaks from tears. Caressing his face he woke up just enough to cuddle back into her side and she held him kissing his shoulder, as they both fell back into exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less serious more fluff next time I promise, but it can't always be babies ever after


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to Eltheria, for offering suggestions for this chapter, keep em coming.

Chapter 5 

Wrapped in his arms Evelyn’s eyes fluttered open, smiling up at the beautiful face watching her sleep, leaning in he licked her nose. “Good morning my LollypoP” grinning as she stretched “mmmm, good morning, Husband, why Lollypop?” Leaning in, kissing her softly, his eyebrows wiggling “Because, I really like Licking you…so my Wife, wifey, wifearoo, wifiepoo” laughing as she kissed him, caressing the side of his face “Welcome back my love.” Alistair gave her an odd look “I've been right here” she rolled her hips moving on top of him, sliding forward, her breath catching, feeling herself opening taking him inside her. Moving slowly pressing her hands against his chest, her voice breathy as she spoke “yes my love, but it's nice to see my carefree Alistair back, the worry lines are gone.” Beaming up at her, holding onto her hips “so should I tell you a joke right now?” she didn't respond, letting her muscles quiet him.

The need for food finally had them venturing out, they were met with smiles and knowing looks Alistair whispered to her “do I have something on my face? Wait, are my pants done up…is, is my penis hanging out again?” Laughing into his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. “No, my love, they just, ummm they know what we’ve been doing since we left last night.” Well, shall we give them a show? taking her hand, twirling her then pulling her back into his arms, they danced for a moment ending with a low dip kiss. The hall erupted in clapping, and cheers. Standing her up right, they bowed and went to get some lunch. 

It was a Lazy day, they were in their room working at their desks, he took half her reports they were powering through them quickly. Josephine had a second throne brought to the main hall for Alistair, they sat in judgment of various things together, often conferring with each other. Both shouldering the decision, Leliana smiled at them thinking to herself, They are going to be just fine.

They went to visit Josie after it was all done. Sitting in Josephine's office Evelyn was grinning at her positively vibrating. She couldn't hold back the news anymore, just blurting it out. “Josie Alistair and I are Pregnant.. well technically I am ..bu” her words were cut off by the screaming the other woman was doing, as she rushed around her desk taking Evie's hands. They were jumping, shouting, speaking very fast. Alistair had to move out of the way standing to one side, that's where Bull found him when he came in to see what the ruckus was about… “Everything ok Boss?” Alistair nodded, “yea Bull, Evelyn’s pregnant and she just told Josie.” Bull nodded “huh, good job Boss” Bull patted him on the back as he left. When Leliana and Cassandra came in joining the jumping and squealing he managed to escape into the hall, letting the girls have their moment. 

Wandering over he sat with Varric waiting for Evie to join him, leaning on the table Varric nodded at him “so how's married life treating you, your Kinglyness?” Alistair laughed well considering it's been less than 24 hours and she hasn't asked for an annulment yet. I would say pretty darn good, oh guess who knocked up the Inquisitor?” his thumbs pointing to himself, this guy!” Varric raised an eyebrow, “well done your Grace, well done.”

Skyhold had become Alistair's home in the last couple months, the people had rallied around him in his darkest times, there was nowhere he felt safer than within these walls. Soon he would have a wee one to consider too, where would they be the safest? paid guards or people who truly loved them. Skyhold offered a freedom he couldn't get anywhere else, here he was just Alistair. Yes he was the King, but in their eyes he was secondary to his wife, he loved the freedom of it, the ability to just be him. The daunting task of traveling back to the fishbowl of Ferelden his wife's coronation, along with the announcement of an impending heir. 

He surprisingly didn't want to share her with them, was it selfish, probably, did he care, No. He had just gotten her back, the thought of thrusting her in the public eye so soon. Alistair knew they had to do it but, maybe, just maybe they could be at Skyhold a little more after the fact, Fereldan hadn't fallen in the two months he was gone, the Castle was close enough that if he needed to come back asap it was doable. 

Her face lit up when she spotted him across the main hall, heading this way he held his hand out to her pulling her into his lap. Kissing his nose grinning, “hello my Hubblie Bubblie,” Varric groaned you two need to leave the nicknames to me, that, that was just awful. She stuck her tongue out at him. Ravens were already flying in with congratulations and invitations for the new Monarch couple, the stack of correspondence was overwhelming. They both knew they had to head back to Ferelden soon, but for now it could wait a little longer.

Staying in Skyhold another week, their love was infectious, everyone was in high spirits. Letting it be known they were on a Honeymoon, it was days filled with just the two, well three of them. Josephine and Leliana threatened people with maiming and murder if they infringed on the newlyweds time alone. Everything at Skyhold got back to some semblance of order other than Bull and Dorian had opted to stay on. Dorian wanted to be on hand for the baby, Bull wanted to be on hand for them both now that Evelyn was with child, the target on her was huge. 

Truth be told, they also missed the freedom and acceptance of Skyhold. They both knew they would have to go back to finish what they started, but for now the seeds of malcontent were sewn they needed to sit back and wait. Varric started his summer in Skyhold early, Cassandra took up her Mantle of Divine once more. Tearfully she bid them goodbye, promising to come to the christening of the Maker's newest disciple. 

At first, over protective Alistair was cute, endearing even, then Evelyn found it annoying, but she loved him so she indulged his whims. However, when he insisted she stop riding horses until she gave birth she wanted to beat him with a shoe. Surprisingly she relented, for now, the thought of cuddling him while they rode in a carriage was appealing, later on she would revisit this. 

The trip to their home in Ferelden was uneventful. Riding in a carriage allotted them time to enjoy each other, occasionally causing one of the guards riding along side to clear his throat when they got a bit carried away. All was well. 

Arriving at the Castle, she visibly saw her Husband shift from her playful Alistair, to the King. His smile was gone, replaced by a thin line of lips permanently held in a grimace. Walking in people were saturating him with demands, shouts trying to draw his attention, tugging him this way and that. She was shocked at just the chaotic mess this all was, refusing to live like this. Evelyn stopped in the middle of the hall, shocked as no less the 8 people shouted requests, demanding his attention all at the same time. 

Evelyn held up her hands shouting in her Inquisitor voice “ENOUGH!” silence fell over the room all eyes were on her. “You are behaving like a pack of wild dogs, this is your King YOU! do not, further more, YOU WILL NOT! behave in such a manner. Do you honestly expect him to do anything with you all shouting at once like petulant 2 year olds?” Some had the decency to look contrite, others opening glared at her. Evelyn didn't lower her eyes, a weaker woman would have, she, was not that woman. “We are going to our rooms, we will be down for an assembly in one hour then in an orderly fashion we will hear each of you individually.” One of the advisors who was openly hostile, muttered as she passed by. “She won't make many friends at court, I dare say.” She spun on him with a reply, “I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to be your Queen.” With that she walked away leaving a red faced advisor in her wake. Alistair leaned in kissing her “Maker's breath I love you.”

True to their word an hour later they were in his office, refreshed, cleaned up, Alistair’s hair gave away what else they had been doing but they were ready none the less. As per his rave a week before hand, a second desk and chair had been brought in for her, just like she had for him. One by one they came in to present their case, he signed what needed to be signed, he discussed ideas with the person, getting to know his people. For once felt like he was giving them the attention they needed, rather than just doing whatever to make them go away. 

Her coronation was in less than a week, the announcement of her condition would be made at the same time. Alistair was thriving under the changes he had made seeing how she handled things at Skyhold, not only that his subjects seems to love it. They finally felt like the King heard them, he walked through the village without guardsmen, he stopped frequently, able to talk to people. He asked them about their day, he visited the city's miller, blacksmith, healers all his tradesman. He learned their names, their families and while he probably wouldn't remember them all today, over time he would. 

He talked to his People, for the first time in a very long time he felt good about being King. He needed something to do while Evelyn was locked away in fittings doing Queen stuff. Gone was the grimace, in its place was the smile she loved. Walking by a stall in the market he bought his wife flowers, simply because he wanted to. 

Every Day they met for afternoon tea, just the two of them, it was their time. It was something an elderly lady in the village had offered as a bit of advice to the newlyweds, as she presented her new Queen with some jam. They took it to heart, making time every day for the week they had been home, for themselves. 

Handing her his purchase, Evelyn kissed him grinning as she put them in a vase. Relaxing on the chaise in their suite, just being together, discussing their day. Her head was on his chest as he caressed her hip kissing the top of her head. Alistair broke the silence “You make me a better King, promise me we will always be like this, even after the baby.” Resting her chin on his chest “I promise that I will always love you, even if we can't make as much time together, I swear I will always try. So what did you do today?” 

He told her about the walk in the village, she suggested that they make that a daily thing. Something they could do together make them visible, give the people confidence to approach them with problems that they might not otherwise. She pointed out it would stem the disputes brought to court freeing up more time. 

He kissed her pressing her back into the chaise whispering against her lips “Maker have I told you how much I love you, you're exactly what I needed in every sense.” running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him over top of her “Ali make love to me.” Kissing her neck undoing her laces on her dress “As you wish my Queen.”

The gifts for the couple were piling up in a spare room, they needed to be acknowledged, the givers properly thanked. It was a daunting task, but they made an afternoon of it Evelyn insisted on personally writing the thank you notes herself. One gift excited Alistair beyond reason the local Mabari handler had offered them a pup, if one were to imprinted on them that would be an amazing bond. However, even if there wasn't an imprint they were fiercely loyal, and well it was a puppy, so she knew how they were spending their afternoon. 

Walking hand in hand to the kennels, stopping occasionally for a kiss in the streets, it warmed the hearts of the city to see their King so happy once more. People were shouting Maker Bless you both, as they walked by. 

The kennels were surprisingly clean, she had expected it to be equivalent to a barn yard, but the Kennel master was diligent with his charges. She didn't know who was more excited the Kennel Master or Alistair. They were given instructions, on what to expect at this age, the ten week old pups if they imprinted on Alistair, would climb all over him barking, eventually curling up falling asleep next to him. If they didn't imprint, then he could just pick the one he loved on the most.  
She stood on the other side of the gate while Alistair sat there with 10 puppies jumping, licking his face, two were at the gate barking furiously trying to get out almost frantic. 

The Kennel master opened the gate letting Evelyn through, she sat down the other pups didn't pay much attention to her. The two from the gate were bouncing in her lap head butting her stomach she laid back playfully, to let them climb. The oddest thing happened they draped themselves across her middle, when the Kennel Master went to remove them they growled at him, one even tried to bite him. They were beside themselves when she moved, laughing at the sad little faces. She couldn't say no, laying back again they draped themselves back over her. 

She was laughing at Alistair who had a little girl sound asleep in his arms, little pink belly was sticking up. “Alistair I think the baby may have made a friend” The Kennel Master was shocked you're pregnant?!? well that would explain why they are where they are.” Scratching his head pointing at them “it's odd that its two, are you sure it’s not Twins?” Evelyn's eyes got big looking at Alistair, “you don't think?” when she put the pups on ground they cried and kept climbing after her, Alistair had his pup in his arms. When the gate closed separating her from them, the most pitiful howl came out of the two she left behind, they were ramming themselves into the gate. 

The Kennel Master called out to them “My Queen if I might be the first to make a gift to our future royal of the two little rascals that have obviously imprinted on you and your child, or your children which ever the case may be. Now that they have claimed you, they won't be able to be kept away.” He opened the door,two little balls of fun lept out running to her, as fast as their feet the size of saucers allowed. Following her around like ducklings, they all walked out of the Kennels. Alistair insisted on paying him for the other two, saying it was only fair he started paying for things his children broke, muttering if they were anything like their father he would be broke. So they wandered through the city with their pups trailing them, everyone stopped to pet them, but any time anyone got close to Evelyn her two would low growl in warning. Alistair laughed, we won't need a Nanny with these two around. 

The day of the coronation was upon them, dignitaries had been arriving for days, the castle was bustling with activities. Evie and Ali were cuddled in their room with three little peeky, faces they needed to get ready but the pups were so much fun. Alistair had named his Morrigan or Morri for short. Evelyn didn't know what to call her two because she suspected that they weren't hers to name, it wasn't confirmed yet but the puppies made her think just maybe she had more than one passenger. She made sure she laid down at least once a day, letting the two have tummy time, she wondered what she was going to do when they were bigger and so was she.

The Castle was positively aglow with decorations, the decor was breathtaking it was softer then she remembered Alistair's Coronation being. The colors more reflected her tastes, from what she had seen and what she had been consulted on everything was draped in warm golds and ivories. Her dress was in the colors of Ferelden, a deep red with gold trim. It was magnificent, she felt like a Queen in it, which was good because she well she was going to be. 

When her ladies maids came in to do her hair, makeup and dress her for the night. Her little ducklings were guarded but slept on the bed for the most part. Alistair reading reports smiling as his wife became even more beautiful, all he could think to himself was Maker he was a lucky man. 

Leaving his wife in the very capable hands of her ladies, he called to his pup in the high pitched baby voice he used for her “Morrigan come here you little bitch, come here aww yes who's a good girl, who daddys good girl. you are, yes you are.” the two headed out to cause chaos and in Alistair's words pinch a few cookies with puppy eyes. Evelyn couldn't stop laughing if the real Morrigan ever found out she would, she would laugh and concede one to Alistair. Leliana and Josey were just arriving as he was walking out that the girls were squealing again. 

Just as the tangerine sun began its descent into the mountain range casting everything in a warm golden glow Evelyn and Alistair appeared as if almost from thin air at the start of the long aisle through the gardens, to the entrance of the chantry cathedral.  
Evelyn held her head high as they walked together, she was reeling at how majestic Alistair looked in his crown and regal finery. His cloak in the deep red and gold that matched her dress, trailing behind him. 

It seemed like forever to walk down the path to the front of the Chantry. All the Revered Mother’s of Ferelden stood waiting to crown her. They had come from all over Thedas, to see the Inquisitor made Queen. 

Everything was perfect it looked like a painting, she kneeled before her King as the cloak was placed on her shoulders, offering her a hand she sat in the throne to his right. The Revered Mothers blessed her, as they committed her to her country through the ceremony. Finally Alistair stood taking her crown, speaking the words that would bind their rule forever. 

She stood by his side as he called to the room presenting her as their Queen. The room erupted in “Maker Save the King, Maker Save the Queen.” three times. This was just ceremony, she had signed all the documents the day before in front of the revered mothers. Alistair kissed her hand and together they left the Chantry amidst the bells ringing out, A Queen had finally come home. 

Walking into the great hall of their Castle felt like an other worldly experience. The decorations were magnificent, huge candelabras adorned with jewel centered flowers graced the tables. Evelyn was pretty sure every flower in Ferelden was in this room, all the chairs were golden with an ivory and Ferelden red sash. An orchestra was playing softly, people were milling about waiting for them to arrive. No sooner did she walk in the great hall then her puppies came barreling down the aisle to her, they spent the better part of the evening riding on her cloak. When she was able to take it off for dinner, they stayed asleep and were none the wiser. 

Mid way through the evening Alistair stood up taking her hand, he had a few things he needed to say. 

Standing in the middle of the area cleared for dancing, he brought both of her hands his mouth kissing them. Speaking for everyone, but talking to her, all his attention was on his wife. 

“My beloved, it's been a rather long road over the last two months to get here. We got engaged in Skyhold before you were kidnaped.” Looking around the room he laughed “I did it in true Alistair fashion, shouting the words at her.” Kissing her hands again grinning at her “The night of our engagement, I promised to make it right when we returned here.” Evelyn shook as she watched him get down on one knee, taking her hand with the ribbon wrapped around it. He looked up at her watching as two tears escaped, down her cheek “Evelyn Trevelyan, Inquisitor, Harold Of Andraste. You have been my best friend for years, now My Queen and in the next few months Mother to my children. Please accept this token, as a symbol of our love. You said yes once, please say yes again?” Evelyn was unable to speak she just nodded, as he slipped the most beautiful Ferelden Ruby surrounded by diamonds on her finger, kissing her hand again. Standing as he pulled her into his arms, the room broke into a chorus of Maker Bless the King Maker Bless the Queen. 

He danced with her holding her tight in his arms, kissing her softly, as they moved together. The twittering of tongues through the room at his speech and talk of children, they could hear the whispers, neither of them cared. He twirled her around a couple times before he pulled her into what had become common around Skyhold, as the Alistair kiss. Dipping her inches from the floor making everyone gasp. Standing her up right he turned to the crowd, shouting “Oh and she's having my baby.” the collective gasp of the room quickly turned to cheers. With that final announcement they bid everyone goodnight heading to their rooms, a pile of sleeping puppies in tow literally.


	6. Chapter 6

Their lives had been hard, at times they both had to literally fight to survive. Losing so much along the way, in that loss the maker saw fit to guide them to each other. As the saying goes, when they needed the other the most, but more importantly when their hearts were ready. 

Alistair was different with Evelyn then he had been with Elissa, he was still goofy and fun, she helped him find his carefree side again by not letting him take himself too seriously. With Evelyn though, he was fierce in his love for her, possibly because he was no longer a man in his early twenties, the blushing virgin unsure of himself. Being closer to forty than thirty now, having a wife still clinging to that 29th-year marker. He had become passionate, protective even more so after her kidnapping. There were rumors of other plots, now that all of Thedas knew of the impending heir or heirs. Evelyn was waiting for a return trip to Skyhold and Dorian to confirm it. 

One thing that was different between the two of them, they weren't afraid to fight. Alistair disliked confrontation but when he felt she did too much or was in danger he said so, something he would never have done with Elissa. When she felt he was wrong, or being overbearing she said so, something she never did with Cullen. 

The people in the city loved them both, the felt connected to their monarch and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. Alistair and Evelyn didn't do it every day but as often as they could, go walking with the dogs through the city, stopping to talk to whoever wanted to chat. They had even gone to people's homes for supper. Doing this had almost wiped out the needed to petition the King and Queen for grievances, most time they were able to solve the issue without incident. 

However, as happy as the commoners were, the Nobles were livid. The mingling with the average person in the city had the Nobles in an uproar, they had single-handedly made everyone worth the monarchs time. Having the King's ear was no longer a status symbol to be lorded over others. Every argument they came up with disease, risk of attack, the list was long and arduous. One or both of them countered with If the person who makes my bread is good enough to prepare my food then I am good enough to eat it with them. 

Evelyn argued that they were safer now than if they sat in their castle passing judgment. People are more likely to be on alert if they feel a friend is in danger rather than some faceless monarch, it’s harder to bribe friends to turn against each other. Some saw their point trying it in their own villages, with surprising success. Those who refused had more unrest because people saw how others had it. In true Noble fashion, they blamed it all on the Queen. 

Even Celene and her new Husband had started leaving the palace venturing into their city. When Alistair and Evelyn attended their wedding the four of them walked the city as a show of unity, between the two Monarchs. 

A little girl just finding her legs, ran from her mother to give the Empress a flower, she fell getting dirty hand prints on Celene’s dress, the crowd watching gasped as the Empress picked her up kissing her nose as she returned her to her mother. The Empress would later remark, that, that moment was the highlight of her venture out. That a small child felt secure enough to come to her unprompted, love was doing amazing things in Thedas. It was nice to see after so much bloodshed. 

The Empress announced her pregnancy much the same way Evelyn and Alistair had, the Nobles on both sides called for a betrothal of the unborn children. Evelyn refused, once again making the Nobles mad. Her only saving grace was The Empress and Emperor Consort along with Alistair all firmly backed her. The four all said they wanted for their children what they each had. However, if the children fell in love, wanting to marry they wouldn't stand in their way. 

Evelyn was closing in on her 6th month, today she fucking hated everyone, the color yellow was making her cry which made her feel weak which made her cry more. She was in Skyhold waiting for Alistair to meet up with her there. He had received a letter from Denerim, some family matter that he needed to deal with in person. She was hurt that he hadn't told her what, but he had promised to explain when he returned. 

He was due back today, Dorian promised to wait until then to tell them how many babies, she felt huge. Flopping back on her bed letting the pups cuddle in for some tummy time, She had started calling them Cooper and Bear for no reason other than the names seemed to fit. Bear was her snuggler, Cooper was her mischievous one if he could get into it, he did. She enjoyed this time as much as they did it was calming and soothing. Softly she scratched behind their ears stroking their heads, they were growing so fast but then so was she.

Evelyn could hear the sound of Alistair’s arrival, the noise filtered through the open balcony doors. He knew where he could find her, so she stayed put rather than bouncing around him like Morri. When he appeared at the top of their stairs she burst into tears, he was across the room to hold her within seconds “My love, what's wrong? do you need Dorian? are you ok?” She completely broke down into hysterical sobs finally managing to get the words out “You're home!” Alistair didn't know what to do “do.. you not want me to be, I suppose I can leave if you want me to?” She shook her head clinging to him. 

Dorian saved him by knocking on the wall as he came upstairs, calling out “everyone decent? if not I'm coming up anyway.” Alistair welcomed him in “Please she won’t stop crying!!” Dorian took her hand sitting with her. “a little weepy I see, Babies tend to do that.” Dorian waved his hand over her, the sound of her heartbeat filled the room strong and sure, he placed his hand on either side of her stomach, two very distinct sounds filled the room one seemed a little faster than the other but there they were, two heartbeats. Dorian grinned at her as more tears started “Maker woman you're going to drown in tears, but if I had to guess its one of each, most definitely twins. The three of you are right on track and healthy.” They had suspected all along so it wasn't quite the shock it would have been, but hearing it confirmed still sent Alistair's heart into a flutter.

Alistair loved everything about his wife being pregnant, he loved the fullness of her hips the softness of her curves, he adored her breasts even as sensitive as they were. He hated being away on this trip he couldn't wait to be back with her. Pulling her to her feet, into his arms, She knew what he wanted, his smile splitting his face when she started to sing for him as they danced. It had become a communication between them a welcome home, almost a reconnection after a long day no matter how mad they were at each other by the end of the dance when he dipped kissing her lips. Things might not be perfect but they were going to be ok. 

Wrapped in his arms she spoke against his chest “so are you going to tell me what was happening in Denerim?” He held her tighter to him, he knew he needed to tell her what his bitch of a sister had done, but right now the words made him so angry, he knew his wife's reaction to the situation especially in her condition would be sevier. Nodding as he took a deep breath “I will, but in a bit just let me hold you for now, before the ugliness of it comes and taints us.”

When their dance ended he sat her on the edge of the chaise she looked around realizing for the first time Morri was missing. “Alistair where is Morrigan?” he knew who she was talking about but he stalled anyhow “Ohh you know probably concocting a voodoo doll of me somewhere.” he sat at her feet his head in her lap hand caressing his children… His Children, maker he needed to take care of this so no child would ever suffer like he had just seen. 

Running her fingers through his hair “Ali, my love what happened in Denerim? where is Morri?”

He sighed “She's safe, she's with my Nephew, the healers are with him now she was helping keep him calm so I made her stay there. Evelyn’s hand stilled in his hair, dread filled her “why would our nephew need healers?”

He sat back on the floor, looking up at her telling her the whole sordid tale  
“You know I have a sister Goldana in Denerim, well she was always quite fertile anyhow she had a baby rather late in life after her others had grown. I have to hope that none of them knew what she did. Crispin is about 6 years old, he's got some health and mental issues, he’s not dangerous but he is slow. If you believe a word she says, this makes him hard to take care of. His one leg is twisted so he doesn't walk well, I don't know if that's natural, or from the cage.”

Alistair's eyes locked on hers as he said the last word, letting it hang in the air between them. Evelyn blinked looking at him, “pardon me did you say, cage? our Nephew was in a cage? she CAGED her own child!!!” Evelyn was livid she was pacing “How long?” He shook his head “I don't know. Judging from his stoop, malnourishment and just general bad shape I would say a long time. I questioned people in the village, no one knew she even had a child, so who knows.” 

Evelyn was beyond wild mad, “take me to him.” he knew there was no keeping her at bay now so together they headed to the room Crispin was in. He had been bathed, scrubbing the dirt along with other stuff off him, he had fresh clothes on. Alistair was shocked at the small face how innocent he looked now that he was clean, he had color in his cheeks. 

Evelyn could tell Dorian wanted to kill the woman responsible. Walking in she bellowed “clear the room Our nephew doesn't need a 1000 pair of eyes on him, I know you all mean well but let us handle this for now. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his innocent face she knew she had seen this particular affliction before. 

She was reminded of the little girl in the butter yellow dress who loved to sing and pick flowers in Ostwick, people called her the most horrible names until Evelyn threatened to run them through. She wasn't evil, dangerous, contagious or damaged she was different. Evelyn's father always said Children like Anna were special because they were born without hate, or malice they couldn't be mean they were unjaded. Everything to them is pure, so full of love even when people are mean to them, people like Anna truly display the best of us. 

Anna was a serving girl in her parents house, they took her in when she turned of age to work her family visited her often, but their daughter had the protection of Nobles that was more than they could have hoped for. Evie smiled when she thought of the pride Anna had in every task she did, it was done with love and glee at being helpful. It broke her heart to look into this little cherubic face seeing the abuse inflicted on him. She held open her arms to her nephew he happily climbed into her lap, rocking him as she cried in his hair. It was his soft voice that brought her back to reality as he stroked her hair “It's ok pretty lady, I save you from sad, you smell like the sunshine, can I have a cookie.?” 

Dorian stifled a sob in the far corner, Bull just stood there clenching and unclenching his fists. When they brought Goldanna into the bedroom every adult wanted to tear her apart, when Crispin screamed running to hide behind Bull, it made Marri pin the bitch to the wall. Her fate was sealed Alistair didn't know what he was going to do with his half-sister, but he knew he nephew would never see her again. 

Evelyn wasn't done. In her calm voice that told everyone shits about to get real, she suggested Bull and Dorian take Crispin to see what kind of treats cook has in the kitchen. The Qunari paused when Dorian had passed through the doorway carrying the child. Inches from Goldanna's face, he hissed “let me skin her alive boss.” for the first time Evelyn was sure he wasn't kidding. 

Closing the door behind them, she saw the woman visibly relax, Evelyn laughed at that “oh honey they… they would have been nice,” even as pregnant as she was, she was still lightning fast. Before Goldanna could gasp Evelyn’s daggers were pressed against the woman's throat a small trickle of blood where the blade caressed her skin. “Give me one reason, why I should let you live,” Alistair spoke “Evie, I know you're mad, but this isn't the way. She will face justice, I swear.” 

Evelyn screamed as she drove the daggers into the wood inches above the woman's head. “I will make it my life's mission to see he never sees a moment of pain again, you, however, will know nothing but, there isn't a level of the fade nasty enough for a person like you. Evelyn spits in her face as she walked out she could hear Alistair giving orders to put her in the dungeon until her fate was decided. Evelyn shouted after them that if she happened to fall into the chasm off the side of the mountain that was ok too. 

Word spread through Skyhold like wildfire that the Inquisitor had threatened to kill the King’s sister. The loyalty shown to Evelyn that day was heart warming without even knowing why they all rallied behind her. That evening they knew they needed to make an announcement about Crispin, standing on the very landing she accepted the Inquisitors sword so many years ago they stood with their Nephew and introduced him to all of Skyhold. The rumor of what Goldanna had done was cemented into fact, it made her so proud that their people welcomed him with open arms. 

When it came time for bed Bull and Dorian asked if he could stay in their apartments, he seemed safe and settled with them. She saw through Dorian’s bluster knowing full well he was just as affected when he passed the need to have to boy close onto Bull. Saying the Qunari would sit outside the boys door if he wasn't with them. Crispen made her cry when he asked innocently if he really got to sleep in a real bed with blankets. 

 

The day was finally over, Crispin was safe, healed as best as they could, tucked into bed in Bull and Dorian’s room, Evelyn had an idea but she was going to let the two headstrong men come to it on their own. For now she was going to do everything to sew and fertilize the seeds of the budding little family. 

Alistair took her hand, together they ascended the stairs to their apartments, crawling into bed naked he held his wife, caressing his children. her voice shaky in the darkness “Ali I need you to… to take me.” Kissing her shoulder “Take you where my love? on a trip? to the kitchen? to dance the Remigold at dawn?” turning in his arms, he choked on the next words stuck in his throat as she slid down his body. Sucking his cock into her mouth, running her tongue over his swollen flesh pulling back making a popping sound when he slid out of her lips. “Maker YES” was all he could manage. Her lips assaulted him caressing, nipping, teeth dragging up and down his shaft, she could feel him pulsing between her lips she wanted his release.   
Pumping his shaft just as he was about to come, she watched as her husband shouted his release exploding onto her chest. 

Alistair sat forward, grabbing her legs pulling her onto her back, pressing his lips against her clit. Sucking hard, leaning forward as his fingers assaulted her channel, his thumb abusing her pearl. His breath coming in pants as he stroked his cock, “is this what you needed, you want me to fuck you Evelyn?” she nodded, he shook his head. “Not good enough, baby you need to tell me.” She was rising fast under his fingers, she wanted him inside her desperately when his fingers slowed she cried out “NOOo” he laughed. “Say it, Evelyn, tell me what you want,” gasping as she tried to move against his hand “I want you.” Shaking his head “you want me to... read you a book? Lick a lamp post?” his fingers moved faster, but not fast enough. Finally she shouted “Alistair I want you to Fuck me hard!” the words were still on her lips when he thrust into her, Maker he fulfilled her demand. 

Making her get on her knees, he took her from behind holding onto her hair as he drove into her, slapping her ass making her gasp begging harder. Slipping out of her slick channel he pressed his thick head against her ass. She hissed when he pressed in, but when he started to move inside her, she was panting rocking her hips with him. They abused each other's bodies in every way that felt pleasurable, even finding a few new ones. 

Wrapping a blanket around them both on the balcony, holding her to his chest they stood together in silence, their bodies still tingling from all the stimulation.

Crispin had attached himself to Dorian and Bull, but even more so the couple had attached themselves to him, so it came as no big shock when the small family approached them to asked if they could adopt him. Alistair had already been to the Kennel Master to see about a Mabari for his nephew. He had wanted to bring Crispin to the Kennels to pick one out, but the Man asked him not to. Before Alistair could get mad, the man explained Children and people like Crispin were so full of love, they had a pure soul that every pup he had would want to be his. Which is why Morri, Bear, and Cooper behaved as they did with him. They picked a hearty fat little boy for Cris, he was over the moon when his uncle told him, he was his forever. Alistair had no doubt that, that pup would be loved beyond reason. 

Life was pretty good around Skyhold, traveling to each of their homes for a month was working out well. 

Whatever possessed him to listen to her and go for this stupid walk when she was 8 months pregnant was beyond him… Now he found himself in an abandoned shack waiting out torrential rains, compounded with that they were fighting still, about the line of succession. He was worried she was going to get sick being so wet and cold. Thankfully they found this shack, it wasn't much but he had a fire going in the hearth, it had some hay piles in the one end. She was pissed off and tired, the combination helped her fall asleep while he sat there. He hated fighting with her over something so dumb, but the pregnancy was making them both crazy her emotions were all over the place he never knew what to do. He was watching her shift, moving in the hay snuggling further into his cloak her body ripe with their children. The thought of her giving birth scared the crap out of him, he was on edge about watching her in pain, knowing she had to do it twice. 

He couldn't lose her now, it would destroy him. She had been a foul mood for days using anything to fight about. Their current disagreement was the fact that even if their daughter was born first, their son would be the Heir. He agreed with her that it was stupid, but it's how it had always been done. 

Smiling at her as he shook his head, it wouldn't be too much longer now before the babies were born and she was feeling more like herself.

He was dozing in a chair by the hearth when he heard her cry out “Maker no!” she was doubled over holding onto her belly, Alistair knew the babies were coming, Maker damn it they were a good hour from Skyhold. He was on his knees in front of her kissing her face, brushing her hair back “tell me what to do love?” she looked scared shaking her head, “I don't know Ali” He knew he needed to get her back to Skyhold or he would be delivering the prince and princess in a hay pile.

Sending the dogs to Skyhold ahead of them hopefully someone would see them and come with help. Scooping her up, he was about to follow after them with her in his arms, she shook her head, “Nooo Ali, I need to walk I can't stand the thought of being trapped in the blanket let me try. With is arm wrapped around her they headed out, the rain was still coming down but it wasn't the stinging rain of earlier. Every once in awhile she made him stop, they would rock back and forth like the midwife had shown them, he just thought they would be dry in their apartments when they did this, but every step was one closer to Skyhold. 

Just as she was screaming through a bad one he saw a carriage barreling towards them he had never been so happy to see Eric and Sam in his life. 

 

Eric looked upset,” what did you do to her? Maker is she ok.” Sam rolled his eyes “She's having the babies you idiot, I told you something was wrong when Bear and Cooper came back without her.” fifteen minutes later they had her tucked into bed in Skyhold. Alistair had a hot bath drawn for her using one of Dagna’s heat runes in the tub, she was refusing to stay in the bed. Easing her down into the water he saw her whole body visibly relax kneeling by the tub he washed her hair braiding it. He washed her face softly trying to help her through this. When she wanted him to come into the tub with her, he shed his clothes holding her even helping her fall asleep for a little bit. When she wanted to walk he walked with her, he felt so helpless.

The midwife arrived with the birthing chair, everything suddenly became real, he started to get worried, what if things went wrong, Maker why had he done this to her. The cradles were brought in, a second tub was prepared for the newest arrivals first bath. Thier apartments seemed to be a buzz of activity, as everyone had a job to do and were making sure they were ready for the births. With everything in place it was now all up to Evelyn, she clung to Alistair’s hand when it was suggested that he leave now. He politely but firmly refused saying he would be here the entire time.

Nodding with everything at the ready the midwife emptied the room, stationing a runner at the foot of the stairs it was Eric he volunteered to stand guard for his Queen while she was occupied. He was thankful he couldn't see anything because what little he had seen he could tell she was naked, pacing with the King who was only wearing linen sleeping breeches. The sounds that came from above were heart wrenching, he kept wanting to run upstairs to save her. If Eric felt helpless Alistair was beside himself, he hadn't felt like this since she was kidnaped.

He held her as they walked for hours, holding her when she needed to stop, rubbing her back and hips. Evelyn’s water hadn't broken yet, whatever that meant, it seemed to be the only thing the midwife cared about whenever she came to check on them. After 24 hours of labor Dorian finally stormed the room shouting at the midwife to take her mid evil torture somewhere else, he would not be losing his best friend to childbirth. Eric chased after him trying to stop him but was struck dumb by the sight of his Queen naked, in agony.

Dorian bless his soul took over, stripping down to breeches and a sleeveless undershirt. He pointed at Alistair “pick her up and put her on the bed…birthing chair my ass.” as he kicked the forsaken thing out of the way. Kneeling at the end of the bed Dorian examined her shaking his head, muttering that the old croan should have done this hours ago.

Smoothing back Evie’s hair, “I know you're tired my sweet, but things are about to progress fast. Are you ready?” She nodded “Dorian please I need this over I can't take much more.”

They helped her into the tub where Dorian made her get on her knees holding onto the side, reaching between her legs he slipped his hand against her expanding center. With his other hand on her back, she cried out when he broke her water. The contractions that ripped through her had Alistair on his knees holding her hands his forehead pressed into hers. Less than twenty minutes later a Prince was born, Dorian washed him off wrapping him up handing the baby to a stunned Eric who wasn't sure what the hell he was doing in this room to begin with.

Evelyn was losing allot of blood and her lips were turning gray, she was shivering despite the warm temperature of the water. Dorian shouted to Eric to put the baby in the crib and help him, focusing entirely on healing her. Eric had to deliver the second baby Dorian told him how to reach in and break her water.

When the young man turned green it was Evelyn's voice that snapped him out of it “Eric I need your help, please if you don't do this I'm going to die.” Steeling his courage Eric touched his Queen in ways he had never dreamed of, but when the baby's head appeared he was the first one cheering her on. Later he would look back and be mortified at calling his Queen, Evelyn and Sweetie in the heat of the moment, but at the time he was ecstatic at the miracle he was a part of.

When the Princess was delivered into his hands he washed and swaddled her like her brother, both their hearty cries filling the room. Their mothers weak smile terrified them all, Dorian poured everything he had into saving her Alistair held her hands tight begging her to fight. He needed her, their children needed her he couldn't do this alone. It took what felt like hours for Dorian to stabilize her. Finally, she was clean in bed, the bleeding had stopped for now, but he wanted to check her later. Eric brought over her children only blushing slightly when she began to feed them both.

Alistair was laying on the bed with the three of them when Eric and Dorian left to allow the little family time before the stream of people who wanted to see the babies. First of course was Leliana and Josephine, Varric came for a visit, Dorian returned with Bull and Crispin.

Skyhold was once again teeming with Joy and new life, only babies can bring. It took a couple days but eventually Hannah Grace Theirin and Alexander Jacob Theirin were presented to everyone, Cooper and Bear never leaving their charges sides. Alistair laughed when he almost tripped over Bear, Maker what are we going to do when we have to discipline them. She grinned placing Alex next to his sister, our children will be perfect no need for discipline.

Alistair choked on the water he was drinking… “um hello have you met their father, and for that matter their mother’s kind of sketchy too.” wrapping his arms around her pulling her tight against him as they watched their Prince and Princess sleep.


End file.
